Living A Dream
by taylorlyles
Summary: Austin and Ally are finally free of the T.V. show, now comes a new adventure. Wedding planning!
1. Chapter 1

The next morning Ally woke up in an amazing mood. She was going to soon be Mrs. Moon. The sad thing was though, the producers had to make sure that she and Austin didn't have any contact for six months to give the show time to premier and finish the season. If they were to be in contact it could get into the press and therefore people would know who he had picked before seeing the finale. She walked out into the kitchen. Austin was dressed and ready.

"Go get dressed. We have somewhere to go." He said. She smiled and nodded. Once she had gotten dressed they, Sam, Trish, and Dez included, pulled up at a jewelry store.

"Hi Virginia. Is your daughter here?" He asked. Virginia smiled and left the room bringing a thirteen year old girl out. The girl's eyes were covered with her mom's hands.

"Mom what is it?" She asked in an impatient voice. Her mom laughed.

"An early birthday present." She said. She removed her hands from her daughter's eyes.

"AHHHHH IT'S AUSTIN MOON!" Austin and the group laughed quietly as she ran to hug him.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS AWESOME" She said happily. After taking tons of pictures and handing over a signed guitar, the group was heading back to the house where they were to get packed and go back home.

"Well, I guess this is it you guys." Sam said, bags in hand. She exchanged hugs with everyone and heard the limo honk.

"See ya in six months." She said waving back at them. Trish left next but it wasn't as sad, she knew she would see Ally soon. Austin she couldn't though, she had been a contestant on the show also.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye." Ally said, tears threatening to fall. Austin leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Not good-bye. Remember when I said good-bye? I never came back. It's more of a...see you later." He said quietly. They kissed once more before he watched as she walked out to the limo.

"Turn around Ally. Turn around." He whispered to himself, hoping she would want one more glance at the love of her life. She turned and smiled at him. He smirked. He knew she would. He waved until the limo was out of sight.

"One day down. Six months to go." He said as Dez came up beside him.

"Look on the bright side. Ya got me." Dez said in a cheery voice. Austin laughed as they walked back into the mansion.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Ally Dawson stood back stage nervous as she could get. She sighed and fanned her face, had they turned the heat up in here? They were in Los Angeles for crying out loud!

"Can we get a fan back here?" She called to anyone who was listening. The big rock on her finger glistening from the afternoon sunshine pouring into the window. She dabbed at her face again just as her best friend Trish walked into the room.

"Allison Dawson! How many times do I have to tell you to stop crying! MAKE UP!" Trish called outside the door. In mere seconds the make up artist was back and re-applying Ally's make up. Once she was done she gave Ally a firm look and told her no more crying. Ally stood.

"Trish are you sure I look okay?" She asked nervously. Trish smiled at her naive best friend.

"Ally you look amazing. What's got you so nervous?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't seen Austin in six months due to the fact I wasn't allowed because it would get out to the press and that would ruin the show for people. What if he doesn't want me?" She asked out loud.

-Austin-

Austin was sitting casually in his chair backstage watching a hockey game. Dez knocked on the door and he flipped the T.V. off, knowing it was probably almost time to get going.

"You nervous?" He asked Austin. Austin swallowed and nodded.

"You think she'll be happy to see me?" He asked Dez nervously.

-LALA-

"Hey everybody!" The host said coming out onto the stage hearing her fans clapping. "I'm Lala as many of you know!" More cheering.

"Today we have the group of girls that went on the show called Love's Mysterious Game. They are all being reunited for the first time in six month and so are long time lovebirds Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! These girls all fought for heartthrob Austin Moon's heart, but only one could win his heart for good. Here they are now!" Lala said as the curtain pulled back revealing all of the girls. Sam exchanged a look of excitement with Ally and Trish, they also hadn't seen each other over the period of six months.

"Now, there wasn't to much drama, but there still was some of that of course. It seemed like it was centered on Ally Dawson." Lala explained. The camera faced Ally and she could tell it was probably zooming in on her face right about now.

"Okay, and of course what about that shocking ending huh? Austin proposing to his love Ally? So sweet, I cried on that episode!" Lala said waving her cards in front of her face.

"When we come back we will see Austin get reunited with a few of the girls. Not Ally just yet though. We'll be back in a minute." Once the cameras clicked off Ally sighed in relief. She was so nervous every time it turned towards her. Luckily for the next thirty minutes she got to watch the show backstage.

"And we're back with Becky, Lacey, and Leslie. Austin come on out!" Lala called towards the backstage. Austin came out and grinned while waving at the crowd. Ally's face broke out into a smile as she watched him walk across the stage and sit in a chair across from the three 'demons' as Trish and Sam called them.

"So Austin, these three girls...what do you want to say about them?" Lala asked, obviously truly interested in his answer. Austin sighed.

"Well, for one. They...I don't even know." He said. "They tick me off that's what." He said in an annoyed tone of voice. Ally's mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, they had to stick their noses into me and Ally's business. They had no right to read her book and they attempted to beat the crap out of her." The girls tried to protest but Austin stood.

"NO." He said loudly. "I don't have anything to say or listen to from you." He said. He walked off of the stage and Ally couldn't believe that this scene had just played out in front of her.

"Okay then..." Lala said awkwardly. "Well, we're going to take a break and when we come back the two lovebirds are reunited for the first time in months." The cameras shut off once again and Ally walked halfway backstage to meet Trish and Sam who were just coming off.

"Hey guys. Crazy huh?" Ally said. Trish nodded.

"You should have seen his face up close. He was ticked off." Sam said in disbelief that it had even happened, Austin was usually so calm. Ally nodded staring off into space.

"Okay we are back." Lala said. Austin was sitting on the couch waiting anxiously for Lala to call Ally out.

"Let's take a look at Austin and Ally's journey throughout the show." The T.V. behind them started to show scenes of him and Ally. Austin smiled as it ended with the beach scene, the night he proposed.

"So Austin, it's pretty obvious you love Ally huh?" Lala asked. Austin nodded.

"Of course I do. What's not to love? She's kind-hearted, not selfish, always willing to help a person in need. She's everything I need in my life." Ally blushed as she stood back stage hearing the nice words Austin said about her.

"I sense there was a past though. Can you describe how you guys met and got reunited through the show?" She asked. He nodded.

"When I was sixteen I was lucky enough to walk into her dad's music store. Best day of my life. I seen her working and I thought she was beautiful, to get her to notice me I began annoying her. I played the instruments, ate in the store. Both big rules in that store. No playing no eating." He explained.

"Then I overheard her singing. I took the song and sang it and became overnight sensation. After that I apologized for stealing her song and we became partners. She wrote I sang. Then we lost touch when I moved out here. Then my best friend and her best friend ran into each other and Trish, you know Trish." The camera showed Trish and she waved happily.

"Well Trish called Dez and told him Ally wanted to go on the show. The rest, well you all saw the rest." He said finishing.

"Wow. What a backstage pass that was." Lala said. "Are you excited to see Ally again?" Lala asked Austin. He nodded his head quickly.

"Okay well here she is everyone the girl that stole Austin's heart, Ally Dawson!" Ally came out and suddenly the world around him had disappeared. She was wearing the light pink dress she had worn the night he had proposed and she still made his jaw drop. Suddenly his arms were wrapped around her small waist and his lips were on hers. He began to deepen the kiss just as she pulled away to begin the interview. He frowned as she pulled him down to the couch next to her. He held her hand in his tightly. There hands sitting on his leg. Ally smiled when she felt his leg shake slightly. She knew he had been just as nervous as she had been, in a way that was a relief to her.

"Well it seems someone's a bit eager to get you home Ally." Lala said winking at Ally. Austin's jaw dropped and his face turned into a furious shade of red. Ally laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said, he only had eyes for her.

"Awwww." The audience said in unison.

"That's so sweet. So how does it feel to be back together?" Lala asked.

"Amazing." They said together and then both blushed. Lala laughed.

"Well you guys are just about the cutest couple in the world. Now Ally, how did you deal with the fact that Austin was going to be with other girls?" Lala asked. Ally grinned sheepishly.

"In all honesty he didn't really pay much attention to them. I mean he purposely did challenges that he knew I would win. Favorite meal, song writing. That's all up my alley." She said grinning at Austin. He returned it.

"As soon as she stepped in front of me for the first time...I knew she was going to win the show, and not just by her awesome pancake making skills or her songwriting. I knew she was going to win because I was still in love with her and I could make her winning happen easily. I considered sending all of the girls home that first night." Austin said causing everyone to laugh. Well everyone except Becky, Lacey, and Leslie. They were the only bitter ones in the group.

"Wow...quiet the sneaky one you are." Lala said laughing. Austin grinned and shrugged.

"So Ally how did you calm yourself after the huge blowout fight you were involved in?" Lala asked. Ally laughed awkwardly.

"Well, Austin let me sleep in his room." She said twirling the guitar pick necklace around her finger. He was glad she still wore it.

"Let's say we bring your friends, Dez, Trish, and Sam why don't you all join us?" Lala called out. The three walked onto stage and everyone exchanged hugs. Once they were all sat Lala turned to Dez and Trish.

"You two were quiet the sneakers also. Do you mind telling all of us how this happened?" Lala asked.

"It was actually funny really." Dez said. Trish nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into Dez at a store actually. He told me about the show." Trish stated. Dez smiled.

"Then I told her she should have Ally come on the show. Then Ally made Trish promise to go on it with her." He told Lala.

"And Sam you were there also?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I just thought it would be a once in a lifetime experience. Then I seen those two kids really do love each other." She said grinning at Austin and Ally.

"Now, Ally you got hurt due to some of the girls. Are you okay?" Lala asked. Ally's mind flashed with memories of Lacey lunging for her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"Do you have any thing to say to Lacey?" She asked. Ally turned to Lacey who was still in her spot with the rest of the girls.

"Lacey, trying to prove myself to you was a dumb thing to do and a waste of my time. Austin knew the truth even without me telling it. He knows I would never write a bad word about him at all." She said firmly. Lacey just looked like she could care less.

"Well, that is all we have time for. Thank you all for coming here today! And Austin, Ally, we still see wedding bells in the future don't we?" Lala asked. Austin smiled as Ally's face turned a nice shade of red.

"Of course you do." He said as he stood. He held out his hand to Ally and they walked out waving at all of the audience as Dez, Trish, and Sam followed them out.

"So now what?" Ally asked as they got into a limo and headed for Austin's new house that he had gotten three months ago. He leaned back into the seat and put his arm around her. He grinned at Dez, Trish, and Sam.

"Now, we begin wedding plans." He said with a grin on his face. Ally sighed happily and laid her head on his chest.

"Sounds like a plan."

**AN: Sorry the reunion show was a little short, I mean most of the real reunion shows are. They tend to only focus on the drama starting girls. haha like Lacey and Leslie of course! And who can't forget Becky? bleh. Oh well that is the last we will hear of them! I didn't want to put any fights in the reunion show, because that would have upset Ally and she's supposed to be happy about seeing austin again. Anyways I hope you enjoyed that and there's more to come!(: Please review(: **


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh could you guys please stop making out? At least while Dez and I are in the freaking room." Trish said as she put away her clothes in her and Ally's shared apartment. Austin reluctantly pulled away from Ally. Ally's face, bright red, as red as a tomato. Ally, being who she is, would never do such things in front of people. She couldn't stand PDA, but she had missed him so much.

"Well excuse me! I haven't seen the girl I'm going to marry in six months! You should be glad that I'm _just _kissing her. Right now, I would definitely be content doing a lot more!" Ally's face got even more red, if that was possible.

"To much info." Trish said putting her hands up signaling him to stop. Austin stood and stretched. He leaned back down to kiss Ally again, but pulled away quickly.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home, a dude needs to sleep you know." He said nodding towards the clock on the wall. She looked at it. It was already mid-night.

"Fine." She said. She smiled as he and Dez walked out of the door. He shut the door behind him and she frowned at this. Suddenly it swung back open within a second.

"LOVE YOU!" He called back into the room. She smiled.

"Love you too!" Once he was gone she stood up and walked over to their fridge.

"I think I want some ice cream." She said. Trish just laughed at her.

"You know Ally, I think we should invite Sam to live with us. Remember, she still lives with her mom and dad." Trish suggested randomly. Ally thought for a moment.

"That's actually a great idea. I would love for Sam to live here with us. How about we call her in the morning?" Trish nodded and after eating their ice cream the girls went to bed.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

It was ten in the morning when Trish and Ally called Sam.

"Hey Sam!" They yelled excitedly into the phone.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Well..." Trish started.

"We were wondering..." Ally continued.

"If you wanted to move in with us!" Trish said excitedly. It was quiet on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, I couldn't ask such a thing from you guys." Sam said. Ally laughed.

"That's the beauty of it Sam," She told her. "You're not asking, we're offering."

"Come on Sam, you know you can't argue with that." Sam laughed at Trish.

"Well, alright." She said causing her two best friends to squeal loudly.

"Okay, well, we'll get Austin and Dez and we'll head on over." Ally said. The girls hung up and called Austin.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. He definitely sounded like he had just woken up.

"Are you just now waking up?" Ally questioned. "Austin's it's almost noon." She said laughing.

"So. Anyways...what's up?"

"Sam's moving in with us and we were wondering if we could borrow you, Dez, and your dad's truck." She said.

"Sure. What time should we be there?" He asked.

"Hmm...how about twenty minutes?"

"Yeah, I guess I can make myself look at least decent in fifteen minutes." She rolled her eyes at his ego.

"Okay. See you then." She said. The girls began clearing out the guest room. All they had to do was take of the bed spread and sheets and move some of their things out of it.

"We're here." Austin said coming into the apartment.

"Kay. Let's go." Ally said coming out. She grabbed her bag and keys.

"You guys follow us." Trish instructed. After all, Austin and Dez had no clue as to where Sam and her parents lived.

"Yes ma'am." Austin said saluting Trish. Ally and Trish got into Ally's car and headed off of the parking lot, Austin and Dez following close behind. About ten minutes later they pulled into the driveway of a medium sized home. Sam came rushing out the door.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You all are truly the best friends a girl could ever have." She said hugging her four friends.

"Shall we get started?" Dez asked. They followed Sam into her house, said hi to her parents and began packing up box after box of her things.

"Okay. Well that seems to be it." Sam said looking at her bare room.

"Awwww my baby is all grown up." Sam's mom said hugging her daughter. Ally and Trish laughed.

"Don't worry, we are literally only ten minutes away. Besides, we'll take care of her." Trish said. Sam's parents waved as one by one the kids pulled out of the driveway and headed down the road. Once back at the apartment, it was time to unpack.

"Well, we're going to go. Dez and I have a few things we need to do." Austin said. He went over and kissed Ally on the lips.

"I love you." She smiled, she could never get tired of hearing him say that to her.

"I love you too. Oh and don't forget, wedding planning starts on Monday." She said, excitement in her eyes. He threw his head back and groaned.

"Don't worry. I won't forgetttt. Just one question though. " He said in a boyish tone. Ally looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Why in the hell do I have to help? I am a man. Men do men things. Like watching football, and hockey. They, under no circumstance help with wedding planning. That's what the women's job is." He said. The girls' mouths all hung wide open.

"The women's job?" Ally questioned. The color drained from Austin's face. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Oh I meant..."

"Yeah we know what you meant, and now because of that, you are in this until the end. You are going to put as much as I do into this wedding. Got it?" She had gotten extremely close to him and Austin's back was now pressed up against the wall. He gulped and nodded.

"Got it. Now if you excuse me, Dez and I have somewhere we need to be. Let's go Dez." He said grabbing his best friend's shirt and tugging him out the door. The girls laughed. They packed until four and then met the boys for dinner. Ally began noticing something. Dez and Sam had a lot in common. She smiled as plans begin to formulate in her mind. Now all she needed to do was find Trish someone.

The weekend went by to fast and soon it was Monday. Austin came over to the girls' apartment to help with planning.

"Where's Dez?" Sam asked. Austin turned to her.

"He's on his way. He went to pick up some book called 'How to be the best, best man' or something like that." Ally laughed, typical Dez.

"So where do we start?" Austin asked, he really knew nothing when it came to wedding planning. Ally knew things though, she had helped her cousin plan her wedding.

"Well, first things first we need to set a date." She said. She flipped open the 2012 calendar.

"Let's see...it's March now. Do we want a summer wedding, fall wedding, winter wedding, or we could even wait till April of next year and do a spring wedding." Austin's face crinkled up at that idea.

"Eh, I don't want to wait." He said causing Ally to blush. She flipped the calendar constantly. Looking at the different months and Saturdays they had to work with. Trish thought for a moment.

"Here, how about this. What's you guys' favorite months?" She asked.

"October." They answered together. Trish thought it was weird they both loved the month but she shrugged it off.

"Now, look at the Saturdays that are possible." Sam said leaning over to look herself.

"The sixth, thirteenth, twentieth, and the twenty-seventh." Trish stated. Austin smirked.

"Well, take out the thirteenth." He said.

"Why?" Ally questioned. He pointed.

"October thirteenth. The days that the numbers land on is different every year. In our future we will eventually celebrate our anniversary on Friday, October thirteenth. Now, I'm not one that fully believes in superstition, but come on that has disaster written all over it." Sam rolled her eyes at his theory. Ally laughed.

"Wow...okay. So how about the twentieth then?" She asked. He shrugged.

"That sounds good." He said agreeing. Sam marked it on the calendar, "Austin and Ally's big day."

"Okay now that the date is settled what comes next?" He asked just as Dez walked in.

"What up people?" He said sitting next to Sam at their table.

"Wedding planning that's what's up." Austin said. "Oh, by the way we're getting married on October twentieth." He informed his best friend. Dez nodded as he had a book that he was about to read.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to re-think the whole October wedding? Where ever you go it's going to be a little chili." Trish said. Austin shook his head furiously.

"Nuh uh. It's always nice in Hawaii. I think we should go there. What do you Alls?" He asked. She smiled, that was where he had proposed.

"Yeah. We got engaged there. It'll be nice." She said.

"Wow we are on a roll. Date and place of honeymoon is decided." Sam said happy at the rate everything was being decided in.

"So are we done with this?" Austin asked gesturing to wedding planning as a whole. The girls all looked at him, shocked faces.

"Uh no. We still have a long ways to go and we have eight months. We have to have the invitations out in at least by the end of July. Even that's getting a little late. So you better get used to it." Ally said laughing at his face.

"This is going to be a long eight months." He said sighing.

"Well, look at it this way. You guys at least no the date you're getting married!" Dez said causing everyone to laugh.

**AN: So my first week of school at my new school went absolutely amazing. It was big and new and I was definitely nervous on the first day but who isn't? haha so now that it's the weekend I thought it would be a good time to update...but, I'm almost wondering if writing a sequel was a bad idea. I don't know, I'm just having a little issues coming up with good ideas that I could place in the story so that it would flow nicely together. Oh well, anyways tell me what you think(: I really hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Thank you to:**

**Puckabrina NaMi SoMa SasuSaku**

**x KawaiiAngel x**

**R5forLIFE**

**canterqueen**

**ctiger**

**Bubblelina15**

**Erica**

**Luckyinluv**

**chelsea**

**Writingaddict169**

**xXNalaXx**

**LittleBitDaisy**

**Sorceress of Magic 15**

**and Morgan B **

**for being my first reviewers on the sequel! Thank you!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Ally woke up before Sam and Trish. She decided a walk in the nice morning breeze would do her some good. She got dressed in sweats and grabbed her Ipod.

"Morning Mr. Donovan." She greeted the manager of the building.

"Morning Ally." He said with a smile placed on his kind face.

She walked out of the building and headed for the park that was just a block away. She picked up her speed and settled into a slow jog. She noticed a man sitting on a bench watching as she jogged past him. She looked back to see him still watching her. He looked about her age, and very familiar. She just couldn't put a thought in as to where she could have possibly known him. She shrugged it off and continued her jog. She looked at her Ipod realizing it was eight. She figured the girls would be up now. She turned and headed back to the apartment building. As she was walking in so were Dez and Austin.

"Hey Alls...where are you coming from?" Austin asked taking in her sweaty appearance.

"Jogging. I woke up early this morning." She said. He nodded. They walked in and headed up the stairs and into her apartment.

"I told you she probably went for a jog." Trish said looking at Sam, a triumphant look on her face.

"Sam here, thought you were kidnapped."

"Did not." Sam said rolling her eyes. Ally laughed as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"So did you have a good jog?" Trish asked. She nodded.

"It was fine. Except some weird guy was watching me." She said with a frown on her face. Austin's face changed to a look of worry.

"What do you mean?" He asked, an edge to his voice. 'Wait to go Ally.' She thought to herself. She kept forgetting that now they were in love, he would worry if she tripped.

"Oh, well...it's probably nothing. I mean he did have newspaper with him. I'm probably just over looking it or something." She said. It looked like that had calmed Austin down, for now at least.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a quick shower and then we can go get breakfast or something." She said. She walked to the bathroom. The hot water felt amazing on her tired muscles. When she got out she noticed the clock on the wall said nine. Wow, she had been in the shower for almost an hour. She quickly dried her hair and got dressed.

"Took you long enough." Dez said. Austin smirked.

"Yeah, seriously. I'm almost to the point where I'm having pancake withdrawal." Ally rolled her eyes at him.

"You are so dramatic sometimes. Remind me why I'm marrying you again?" She asked. He narrowed his eyes but then grinned.

"Because I'm funny and adorable and you would be lost without me." He said. Another eye roll.

"Well, is everyone ready to go?" Sam asked. They all nodded and headed out to Austin's car. It was the only vehicle that had enough room for the five of them. Ally sat in the front with him while Dez sat in between Sam and Trish. He was putting his seatbelt on when he elbowed Trish in the face. She gave him a murderous look.

"Don't kill me. I'm having a good day so far." He said, panic in his voice. Austin laughed and reached for Ally's hand.

"Hey! Two hands on the wheel!" She demanded. He laughed and stroked his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Ally, you worry to much. I drive with one hand on the wheel all the time." She still didn't look happy but she dropped the subject anyways.

"Well, here we are. Pancake Palace." Austin said with a boyish grin on his face. He jogged ahead of everyone and was already seated at a table when they came in.

"Hi how many?" The hostess asked.

"Uh well, did you happen to see a happy looking blonde guy come in?" Ally asked.

"Oh you mean the pancake lover?" The woman asked. The four of them nodded together.

"I sat him in the last booth to the right." She said with a smile on her face. They nodded and found him quickly.

"Geez couldn't you have waited?" Ally asked laughing at him. He was already reading the menu, his eyes going back and forth quickly.

"No I was hungry. It's not my fault you guys are slow." She stuck her tongue out like a two year old and he gladly returned the gesture. The waitress came by and got their orders. After ten minutes of waiting she returned with many stacks of pancakes.

"Yum." Austin said happily stuffing a rather large bite of the pancake into his mouth. Ally laughed at him.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Trish asked.

"Uh I don't know. More wedding planning maybe?" Ally said. Everyone nodded. When they were finished they headed back to the apartment.

"Trish, Sam, I don't want to hear anymore about it." Ally said. Sam sighed. Austin and Dez rolled their eyes, it had been like this for the past hour.

"But Ally, you have known Trish for years. It's not fair to her if I share her title of maid of honor." Austin sighed loudly.

"Samantha! She is not going to stop this argument if you don't shut up! Just be happy." He said laughing. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm going to hate every minute of it." She pouted.

"No you won't, it's my wedding and I want you to be happy about being the maid of honor." Ally stated.

"Fineeee."

"Okay well now that we got that squared away. I need another groomsmen, you know so Sam doesn't have to walk down by herself." Austin said. Ally nodded, thinking. Austin jumped up suddenly.

"I can just have my dad do it, I'm sure he would be happy." Ally thought that was a great idea.

"Sounds good." She said.

"Now, boys you need to leave." Austin looked at Sam curiously.

"Why?" He asked with a frown on his face. He didn't want to leave Ally.

"Because Trish and I are taking Ally shopping for a dress." She announced.

**AN: So, I know that is an awkward place to end it, but I didn't want to get into all the dress shopping yet, and that is something I want to really get into. I also think that the wedding dress shopping and the boys doing tuxes, will be the last of chapters being focused on wedding details. AND there is going to be BIG drama coming up soon. Hope you all enjoyed(: Please review(: you know you want to make a fellow fanfictioner's day(: **


	4. Chapter 4

The girls climbed into Ally's car and headed to the nearest bridal shop. When they walked in they were immediately bombarded with people.

"How may I help you?" A woman asked.

"We're just looking." Ally said in a quiet voice. The woman rolled her eyes and walked off. Ally sighed.

"I wish my mom were here." She whispered looking at one of the gowns. Sam's eyes lit up.

"How about you call Austin's mom!" She suggested. "So in a way, you have a motherly figure here with you." She explained. Ally grinned and nodded.

"I will, thanks Sam." She left the girls, walking over to a quiet corner.

"Hello?" Mrs. Moon answered.

"Hi Mrs. Moon, it's me Ally."

"Oh! Hi dear, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good. I'm actually at the bridal shop, and I was wondering if you would like to look at dresses with Sam, Trish and I." The other end of the phone was quiet.

"Mrs. Moon?" She said.

"Oh, honey. I would be honored to help you look! I'll be right there." Ally said good-bye and put her phone away. Suddenly she heard a bunch of chaos.

"You need to get out of here!" She heard Trish say. She looked around and found them at the front door.

"I'm not looking!" She heard Austin say. She seen him, he had one hand over his eyes and the other feeling around to make sure he didn't run into anything.

"I need to tell Ally something! ALLY! ALLY!" He called.

"Right here Austin!" She said laughing while grabbing onto his free hand. He put it on her face and then tugged at her hair.

"Oh okay, that's you. Okay so I just got off the phone with my dad. My brother Andrew and my sister Alex are flying in for the wedding. You've never met them because they live in Colorado, but I've told you about them. I did didn't I?"

"Uh no..." She said, kind of upset that he hadn't told her about them. They had been friends since they were sixteen, that's usually something a person would mention, isn't it?

"Oh, well sorry bout that. Anyways...Alex is about as subtle as a gun when it comes to hinting at things. So when I called her she might as well have said she was wanting to be a bridesmaid. Then you can have her and your two best friends and I can have Dez, dad, and Andrew." He said, hand still covering his eyes. She smiled.

"That's fine. I would love to meet her. So tell me when she flies in okay?" He nodded.

"Oh and Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Leave!" She said loudly.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He said. He backed right into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" She yelled.

"Sorry! I'm not supposed to be in here!" He said running out the door causing the three friends to laugh. A few minutes later Mrs. Moon arrived.

"Hi girls." She greeted.

"Mrs. Moon." They said smiling. She scoffed.

"Girls please call me Jennifer. When I hear Mrs. Moon I feel like my mother-n-law is somewhere near." She said. The girls laughed.

"Well," Jennifer said. "Shall we get started?" The girls nodded and all split up.

"What about this one?" Trish called over to Ally. Ally walked over.

"Eh. It's okay." She said. Trish sighed.

"Which means you probably won't wear it." Ally laughed. After an hour Ally found it. The perfect dress.

"Guys, come here!" She called loudly. Jennifer, Sam, and Trish came rushing over.

"Did you find one?" Ally nodded and turned the dress bag over so they could see it.

"Ally...it's...plain, simple, and modest. Ally, it's gorgeous! It's going to look perfect on you!" Sam squealed. Ally grinned and they headed to the dressing room.

"Oh Ally, it looks absolutely beautiful on you. Austin is going to love it!" Sam said. Ally blushed a bright shade of red.

"I hope, because I love it!" She said. Shockingly it fit perfectly and wouldn't need any extra alterations. This, Ally seen as a sign. This dress was meant for her. They went ahead and bought it.

"Let's go to lunch. My treat." Jennifer offered. They all met up at Olive Garden.

"We need to find you something to wear on your wedding night." Trish said grinning. Ally's eyebrows furrowed together in a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. "I have my dress Trish. Duh." She said. Trish, Sam, and Austin's mom all shared a look. She was so innocent.

"Ally, honey they mean something to wear on your first night of the honeymoon." Jennifer said. Ally blushed.

"I uh...I have pajamas." She said quickly. The girls laughed.

"Ally, you have to make his jaw drop that night. It's the number one rule." Sam sighed. They had finished eating by then and Sam suggested they go look for that special outfit.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said excitedly. Ally groaned as Trish dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Well, I'll follow you girls there." Jennifer said. Once there Ally was in her own personal hell.

"This is so embarrassing." She said. Sam held up a red piece, Ally didn't even know what to call it.

"What about this?" She asked. Ally shook her head.

"Uh no. Sorry Sam." She said. She found something herself, that she wouldn't be totally uncomfortable wearing. They followed her into the changing room and waited for her to come out. She came out in a silky robe type thing.

"That?" Trish questioned. "You're going to wear that?" She repeated again. Ally nodded.

"Oh come on Ally!" Sam said.

"You haven't seen what's underneath." She said. Sam laughed.

"Well, Austin's going to be hoping that it's nothing!" Ally blushed again, a furious shade of red.

"Guys! His mom is here!" Jennifer laughed.

"It's okay Ally, Austin's been chasing girls since he was six." She said laughing again. Trish nodded.

"Yeah, seriously Ally, he is still as hormone based as he was back when we were sixteen!" She said. Ally sighed and pulled back the robe revealing a silk night gown that stopped a little past her thigh. It was very short and she would not be caught dead wearing it in public, but she was getting married. Austin would love her if she just worn her normal sweats, but her friends were right. She wanted to make his jaw dropped, besides why not loosen up?

"Okay, that's better. He'll like that." Sam said. Ally laughed and changed back into her shirt and jeans. They said good-bye to Jennifer and headed back home. The boys were there waiting on the parking lot.

"Where have you been?" Austin asked, sounding more like a father.

"We went shopping."

"How long does it take to pick out a dress?" He asked thinking all it should take was an hour. Ally laughed. She carried her bags so that they faced her. When they got inside their apartment she put them away in her closet.

"So, did you guys buy tuxes?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, we're going to wait for Andrew. Their flight gets here tomorrow. So Alex is going to be here around ten. I'll bring her of course." He told her. She nodded.

"I'm excited to meet her." She said. He hugged her close. She sighed and breathed in his normal smell. He smelled like the ocean. Not the disgusting salty smell, but just the fresh smell. She held on tighter to him thinking if she let go he would be gone. He smiled into her hair.

"I love you Ally Marie Dawson." He whispered.

"I love you too Austin Shor Moon." She said back to him. He leaned down and captured her lips into a sweet and loving kiss.

**AN: So I hope you all enjoyed that(: Ally was definitely in character in this chapter I think, the whole out fit shopping was supposed to be embarrassing for her. lol but anyways please, please review(: **


	5. Chapter 5

Ally woke up feeling like a jog would be a good thing again. She headed for the park and once again that strange guy was there. She felt uneasy this time though so she quickly ended her jog and headed back for her apartment at a quick pace.

"Hey Als." Austin said. Her eyes widened. She forgot he was bringing Alex over to the apartment.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Ally, it's fine. I'm Alex Moon by the way." Alex said. She smiled at Ally. It was crazy. She had the same soft brown eyes, same blonde hair. They looked so much alike. You could definitely tell they were siblings.

"Well, you guys can go bridesmaid dress shopping now. I'm gonna grab the boys and go tux shopping." He said. He leaned in and kissed Ally quickly. He headed for the door.

"Austin wait!" Ally called out. "I need to tell you something." He looked at her oddly. The last time she had said those words, she had been pregnant.

"What is it?" He asked coming closer towards her.

"That guy was watching me again...that's the third time this week. I think I want you to jog with me tomorrow...will you?" She asked in a small voice. He nodded.

"Of course." He said. He left and went to go pick up his dad, Dez, and Andrew who were all at his apartment. As he drove, his father could tell something was bothering him.

"Son, what's the matter?" He asked. Austin sighed as his grip tightened on the wheel.

"Someone's been watching Ally as she jogs in the park every morning. It's starting to really bug me." He said quietly. "I'm jogging with her tomorrow." His dad nodded.

"Has he talked to her?" Austin shook his head.

"No, he just watches as she rounds the corner and makes her way back to the beginning of the park." That was the end of the conversation, as they had reached the tux store.

"May I help you?" A woman asked.

"We just came to get tuxes." He told her. She nodded. They walked around.

"Do you know what colors her bridesmaids dresses are going to be?" Andrew asked. Austin shook his head.

"No, I'll text her." A few minutes later he got a reply back.

"Light blue." He said. "And she sent a picture to show the fabric."

"Let's go find a vest that matches that then." His dad said. They found the perfect shade and all headed back to go try them on.

"You look so professional Dez." Austin said laughing at the thought. Dez grinned.

"I know. The name's Worthy. Dez Worthy." He said in a James Bond-like manner. Austin laughed.

"You are to weird sometimes."

"So Austin, what's Ally like?" Andrew asked. Austin smiled.

"Man, you wouldn't even believe. We're complete opposites." He said. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"She likes pickles, I like pancakes. She likes reading books, I like having fun!" He said. Dez laughed.

"Trust me, they really are two very different people. How they fell in love? I don't have a clue." Andrew laughed.

"So tell me more about her." He said. He hadn't met the girl his brother was due to marry very soon, he needed to know these things.

"Well, she's sweet, kind, very beautiful. She's always doing something for someone else. I just...I really love her." Andrew grinned at his little brother.

"Well, I'm glad. Oh and I met someone too." He said.

"Ah, nice one bro. What's her name?" He asked.

"Melanie. She's very smart. Not usually the type of girl I would go for, but she is amazing. We've been together for a little over two months. And get this, I haven't done anything with her yet." He said in a low voice, their dad was near after all. Austin's eyes widened.

"Nothing?" Andrew shook his head.

"Wow, you must really like this one." He said.

"Believe me, I do."

"Well, bring her to the wedding as your date. I would love to meet her."

"Will do."

"Hey you guys ready to go? We can stop and get some lunch." Their dad said. They nodded and went to get changed.

Over lunch they sat there getting caught up on everyone's life and they laughed about anything and everything. When they got to Austin's apartment, Austin's dad got in his own car and went home while Andrew stayed, he decided to stay with Austin and Dez.

"Hey, Dez can you drive me and Andrew to Ally's? I am just really tired and don't feel like driving."

"Yeah, but we're taking your car." He said going for Austin's keys.

"Why?"

"Because...mine's almost out of gas."

"So? We're only about five minutes away." Austin said, completely dumbfounded.

"Your girlfriend. Your car." He said with a shrug of the shoulders. Austin looked at Andrew and shrugged himself as they followed the red head out to the parking lot.

"So why are we going to Ally's?" Dez asked as they got into Austin's car.

"Because, I wanted to see how she and Alex hit it off and I want to know how dress shopping went." He said in a 'duh' tone. Dez nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. It all happened so quickly. Austin almost felt like it happened in slow motion.

"DEZ! WATCH OUT!" He shouted, but it was to late. The drunk driver had hit them. The side Austin was sitting on.

-THE GIRLS-

"So are the guys stopping by tonight?" Alex asked Ally. They were sitting on the floor in the living room playing Monopoly.

"Yeah, he said by five, but it's already almost six." Ally said with a look of worry evident on her face. Suddenly Trish's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. So many emotions flashed across her face in just one second. Ally didn't catch any of them though so she didn't know what Trish was feeling.

"Dez slow down. I can't understand you." She said, he began talking again. Ally stood.

"Is something wrong?" She asked looking at Trish's face carefully, hoping to see some sign on her face if something bad had happened. Sam and Alex shared a look of confusion as they stood as well. Trish dropped the phone.

"Ally, it's Austin. He's been in an accident." Were the only words she were able to get out before Ally grabbed her keys and took off out the door.

**AN: Please, please don't be mad about the cliffhanger. I am sorry, that is not where I was planning to end it, but I have to go to sleep now because it's ten and I have school tomorrow. Please review and before everyone gets worked up, there is a happy ending, and it does end with a wedding, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ally, slow down! If you don't, we're going to wreck, then what good what that do?" Trish asked in a harsh tone, she hadn't meant to be so mean but she was worried to. And what about Alex, that was his sister for crying out loud! Ally pulled over. She hit the steering wheel with such force she was sure she had broken her hand. Tears were spilling out of her eyes every second as she clutched her stomach, the pain, to much to bear. Trish got out of her seat belt and got out of the car. She went over to Ally's side and pulled her out of her seat. She stood there, on the side of Los Angeles' busiest highways hugging her best friend as tightly as she possibly could.

"Now, I'm thinking you possibly broke your hand. I'll drive." Trish said. Ally nodded and got into the passenger's side. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a teary-eyed Alex offering her a small smile.

"Don't worry to much Ally, I know Austin, he won't want you to do to much worrying, and I know he's strong enough to get through this." She said. They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Ally was numb as Dez came over to her and told her about how fast everything had happened.

"Dez, why aren't you and Andrew in a room?" Alex asked.

"We weren't badly hurt, it hit Austin's side. I had a few scraps and cuts. My tailbone is pretty bruised. How that happened, I don't know."

"I broke my arm." Andrew said waving a lime green cast at her. He stood and walked over to Ally.

"You must be Ally." He said. She nodded. He did something that surprised her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to him. That's when the tears started again.

"Excuse me? Are you guys all here for Austin Moon?" A nurse asked them. They all nodded.

"Well, only family can go in. Do I have any parents or siblings?" She asked. Andrew turned towards her.

"Our mom and dad are on the way. I'm his brother, she's his sister, and her," He pointed to Ally. "That's his wife." The nurse nodded.

"Okay come with me." She said. Ally's eyes widened.

"And-" She started to protest but he shook his head, grabbed her arm and began following the nurse. Alex put her arm around Ally.

"It's all going to be okay." She whispered. Ally slightly nodded. They reached a door and the nurse stood by, allowing them to go in. Andrew gave Ally a little nudge. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. His head was wrapped, so she knew there was a gash somewhere there. He had a cast on his arm, one on his leg. He had various bruises on his face, and his other arm and leg. There was a deep gash under his eye that she knew would leave a scar. More tears came and she felt Alex hug her again. She heard a gasp and turned to see Mark and Jennifer. His mom rushed to his side and grab his hand in hers. The news was on. It was him.

"Twenty year old rock star Austin Moon was hurt in a two car crash this afternoon. He was with his best friend and brother on their way to an unknown destination when a drunk drive came out of nowhere and hit them. Austin is at the hospital now and has not woken up yet. We will keep you updated." Andrew turned off the news with a look of disgust on his face.

"Can't they just leave it alone?" He asked quietly. Suddenly Austin's eyes blinked a few times. He seemed to be trying to get them to focus. Everything was blurry to him. He finally got his vision to clear up and he seen his mom, his dad, Alex, and Andrew and another girl. He didn't know who she was. Maybe a nurse? No, she wasn't wearing a uniform. He wondered who she was. He tried to talk but his voice was hoarse.

"Mom?" He said, barely a whisper. Ally's eyes began to water again.

"I'm right here sweetheart, and so is dad. Alex, Andrew, and Ally too." She said.

"Ally?" He questioned. Jennifer stood to the side, allowing Ally to go up to him.

"Yeah Austin, it's me." She said quietly.

"Who...who's Ally?" He asked. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. She stood and backed away.

"Honey, Ally's your fiancé." Jennifer said, giving her son a confused look. His eyes widened.

"I'm engaged?" Ally rushed out the door and ran all the way to the waiting room. Sam, Trish, and Dez stood up. They looked at her curiously. Waiting for news.

"Is he okay?" Dez asked. She nodded.

"He's badly hurt, but he's alive."

"Then what's wrong now? You look worse then you did before you went in there." Trish said bluntly.

"He...he doesn't remember me." She said. Her three friends' eyes widened.

"What?" Trish asked. Ally nodded.

"Exactly that, his mom said I was there. He asked who Ally was. I was sitting right in front of him when he said, 'Who's Ally?' She said crying all over again. Dez walked over to the nearest doctor and explained the situation. He came back a few minutes later.

"Well, I talked to that doctor guy over there." He pointed. "He said that this is normal, and it could last a week...or..." He stopped. Ally looked at him.

"What Dez? What is it?" She asked.

"It could last for the rest of his life." He said sadly. Trish and Sam hugged their broken hearted best friend.

"Well, maybe he doesn't remember us either. I say we sneak in there again." Dez suggested. They walked quietly past the nurses' desk and hurried down the hall and to his room.

"Dez." Austin greeted with a weak smile. Dez looked uncomfortable. He was hoping Austin wouldn't remember him. I mean who remembers their best friend over their girlfriend? It just shouldn't work out that way.

"Who are you guys?" He asked. He was looking at Sam and Trish.

"We're your friends too." Sam stated. He didn't respond. Jennifer pulled on Ally's arm. She took her out into the hallway.

"Dr. Miles said this is completely normal Ally." She said gently.

"I know, but how can he remember Dez but not the girl he is going to marry?" She asked wiping away a few tears that were threatening to fall. Jennifer pulled her into a hug.

"Look at it this way, Dez, Alex, Andrew, Mark, and I have been in Austin's life since he was born. He grew up in our family, and Dez was around since he was three. You, Sam, and Trish haven't known him for his life. The doctor said it's common for a person only to remember family members. Don't worry, he is going to get his memory back. I am sure of it." She said. Ally nodded. They walked back into his room.

"Hey, everyone why don't we go get Austin something to eat?" Jennifer asked while motioning toward Ally, letting them know she wanted to give them time alone. Ally waited until Andrew shut the door.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." She said, not even wanting to make eye contact. It was to embarrassing, here she was sitting next to the love of her life while he didn't have any clue as to who she was.

"So...we're getting married?" He said in a 'I'm trying to be cheery.' kind of voice.

"We don't have too." She said. What the heck, what made her say that? Why would she say that? She scolded herself but stopped when he started talking.

"No, no it's fine. I mean...I'm bound to remember you sometime right? My mom told me I've known you since we were sixteen and we've had quite the roller coaster ride in our life. Tell me what happened?" He asked in a voice full of interest. He noticed she was still standing by the door. He patted an empty spot next to him on the bed. She smiled and sat by his leg, trying to move slowly to not cause him any pain.

"Well, I was working at the store..." She began.

**Flashback**

I was writing in my book when I heard the drums. I sighed. Really? Do people not know how to read signs these days? I closed my book and hid it inside the cubby hole in the counter and walked over to see a red head video taping a guy playing the drums with...were those corn dogs? I whistled right in the drum player's ears causing him to jump.

"Did you not read the sign?" I asked pointing at said sign. He looked up. Reading it quickly. He turned back to look at me.

"It's okay, cuz I'm an awesome drummer." He said with a boyish grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, there's no playing the instruments." He shrugged and took a bite of one of the corn dogs.

"No eating in here either, and do you not realize how many people's hands touch those drums?" I asked in disgust. He shrugged again. Oh boy.

**End Flashback**

Austin laughed to himself and Ally cringed at the sound, it sounded weak. It wasn't his normal joyous laugh that she loved so much.

"That sounds like me." He said nodding to himself. "So what else happened?" He asked, she sighed. Did he honestly expect her to tell out their whole life story? This was going to be a long night.

She told him how they had become partners and the many jobs Trish had gotten herself into. They laughed about all the random things Dez had done in their friendship.

"So, my mom told me that we didn't talk for awhile. Why?" He asked. Her heart rate sped up. Was she really going to have to replace the worst time of her life to him?

"Well you see..."

**AN: Another cliffhanger...haha I mean we all know what story comes next. How will he take it? Please review(: And yes, it's mid-night where I am and I'm still not asleep because I was pretty impressed with this chapter and I just had to upload it. haha but anyways please review(: **


	7. Chapter 7

"Allison. Please tell me." Ally flinched. She wasn't sure she liked him being so proper.

"Ally." She said. "Just promise me you won't freak out. Okay?" Austin nodded.

"Well, it all started at Dez's seventeenth birthday party..." She said.

**Flashback**

"Guys! Don't drink the punch okay?" Dez said to us. His voice full of panic. I giggled. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew it was to late.

"To late. We already have." I said stumbling. A little while later Austin took me by the hand and led me upstairs. Even though Austin was drunk, my well-being was his main priority.

"Are you sure Alls?" He asked looking down at me. His eyes a dark shade of brown, something I had never seen before flashed across them. I nodded. He kissed my tears away. Soon every thought I had was gone.

-A month later-

"Trish, you remember Dez's party?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, everyone was drunk. All of us were the only ones who weren't." I laughed nervously.

"Well..."

"Ally, you didn't." Trish said firmly.

"I did." She sighed.

"Well, that's not that bad. It just stands against everything you're against." I nodded and let a few tears fall.

"Ally, what's wrong?" She asked me.

"Austin and I...Austin got me pregnant." I blurted out.

"What?" I turned to see Austin standing there, a look of horror on his face. Trish left the room then. I sat on my bed and the tears fell fast now.

"Austin, this isn't how you were supposed to find out." I said quietly.

"How was I supposed to find out Ally? The party was almost over a month ago. When did you plan on telling me? When you go into labor?" He yelled. I flinched.

"I promise, I was going to tell you. I just couldn't find a good time." I said.

"A good time to tell me...Ally," He paused, choosing his words. "When is it a good time to tell a freaking teenager he's going to be a dad at just seventeen?" I shrugged. He put his head into his hands.

"How could you have been so stupid?" He asked. I stood. Angry.

"Me, the stupid one? Austin it takes two to have a baby so no I was not the only stupid one in that situation." I yelled at him.

"Yeah, but you're the conservative one, not the slut." With that he walked out of my room. I sat there and cried.

**End flashback**

"I didn't know that would be the last time I would see you." Ally said quietly.

When she was done telling him, she looked up to meet his eyes. He was crying. She took his hand, hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

"Alls, I am so sorry." He said. "I should have never done that. I wish I could take it all back. I'll make it up to you. I promise." She smiled.

"You bought me this on the T.V. show." She said showing him the necklace. She had already told about the show and everything. He smiled slightly. Then his smile was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Ally, does that mean we have a baby?" He asked. Her eyes began to water as she shook her head no.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I lost the baby." She said. More tears filled his eyes. She didn't know if she should do this, but she decided to anyways. She laid next to him, her head on his chest, and held him. She could feel his tears running down her face. He held her close to him. Never once letting go. After a few minutes the tears stopped falling. She looked up at him.

"Ally...I am so sorry. You seem like such an amazing girl. I can't imagine being in your shoes. The baby, me acting like a jerk, and now the love of your life doesn't remember you. I'm so sorry." He apologized again. She shook her head.

"Austin, it's okay. I promise. Don't feel bad. About the pregnancy, your memory. It's not your fault."

"Me walking out on you was one hundred percent my fault." He argued. She shook her head.

"We were both confused and angry at ourselves. I know you didn't mean anything you said." He shook his head.

"Being angry and confused is no right to walk out on someone. My dad raised me to treat girls better then that. He held my mom on a pedestal. That's how I should have been, even though I have no memory of it, I should have never acted that way." Ally didn't know what to say so she remained quiet.

"But, I do want to continue the wedding planning, if I don't remember," He hesitated.

"If I never remember, I'm sure I will fall in love with you." He smiled lightly as he seen her blush a shade of pink.

"I mean I fell in love with you two different times right?" He chuckled. Ally smiled and nodded. He yawned.

"I should let you get some rest." She said.

"Are you sure? You can stay if you want." He said. She shook her head.

"No, I should go." She said. She stood up and walked to the door. She turned back and gave a small wave which he returned. She walked down the hall and leaned against it trying to collect her thoughts. How had the world she had come to know crash and burn at her feet? Her life had been so great and now Austin was in the hospital? She hoped with everything she had in her that he would remember, and soon. She walked down the hall and found everyone sitting in the waiting room. She looked at them curiously. They were going to get Austin food and now they're in the waiting room? Jennifer came over to her.

"I heard part of you and Austin's conversation...and I knew it was very...intimate, so I knew not to disturb you." She said quietly. Ally nodded.

"Did you tell him about the pregnancy?" Ally's eyes snapped up to Austin's mom's face. How could she know?

"He told me. He went into a depression after he moved away and I called him one night. I demanded to know what had happened between the two of you. He came back the next week, sat me down and told me the truth." Ally nodded, trying to grab a hold of that information. She shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I told him." She said. Jennifer nodded.

"How'd he react?"

"Very upset...with himself. He couldn't believe he had treated me that way. Then he asked if that meant we had a baby together, I told him I had lost it and he cried again. I held him for awhile. I was shocked, I had never seen him so...vulnerable." She said. Jennifer nodded.

"Why don't you have your hand looked at...it looks pretty bad, and then go get some rest." Jennifer instructed. Ally's eyes flashed back down to her forgotten hand. It was a dark shade of purple. She didn't even fell any pain, she was so numb about the situation. The doctor did x-rays and indeed her hand was broken. Afterwards Sam and Trish took her home.

"How are you feeling?" Trish asked as she brought Ally some soup. Ally took it.

"I don't know. I'm just confused. About everything. I feel so bad, he's so broken looking." She said remembering Austin's various injuries. Sam nodded.

"Why didn't Alex come back with us? Austin said she could stay with us." Ally said.

"She's staying with the parents for right now. Besides, when she flies back in for the actual wedding, she can stay with us then."

"Guys, I don't think there's going to be a wedding." Ally said.

"But you said Austin said to go ahead and go with the flow." Sam stated. Ally nodded.

"But..."

**AN: Another cliffhanger...haha sorry, I've just been getting so many ideas! I almost feel like Ally! I have a book that I carry in my bag that I have been writing all of my ideas in all day long while I was at school. I came up with a huge twist and I'm not for sure how you guys are going to feel about it...I'm quiet nervous actually to make the story have this in it, but I think it's a real big twist. Eh, I'll try to decide what to do about that twist. Anyways please review(: **


	8. Chapter 8

"But, we need to buy a house, that's not going to happen." Trish scoffed.

"Ally, that is a lame excuse. I'm sorry, but-"

"He doesn't love me! Okay Trish? Are you happy now? Austin doesn't love me." She laughed with out humor.

"He doesn't even know who the hell I am!" She yelled before running to her room and slamming her door shut behind her. Sam sighed.

"She didn't mean it. She'll calm down, we just need to give her some space. Give her time to cool off. Austin will love her, we just have to be patient. Wait for his memory to come back." Trish nodded.

"Well, I hope it does come back soon. I can't stand to see Ally like this." She said, concerned for her best friend.

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

"So can I see some of our songs?" Austin asked reaching for the book sitting on the nightstand. Ally snatched it and hurt flickered across his eyes, but he quickly disguised it to confusion. Her expression softened.

"Sorry Austin, but not even you are allowed to touch my book. Trust me, when you...get your memory back you'll remember how many times I've told you never to touch my book." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Trust me, she tells me and Trish all the time too." Dez said reading a magazine. Austin laughed. He turned to Sam.

"Why doesn't she yell at you not to touch it?" He asked. Sam grinned.

"Because I learned my lesson when Lacey touched her book and got kicked of your show. Ever since then I make sure not to even look at it!" She said causing everyone to laugh.

"Would you mind singing one of our songs?" He asked, pleading in his voice. She cleared her throat.

"Um sure...This song we wrote together, you thought I had a crush on you and you freaked out. It's called Not A Love Song." She said. She began singing and he was instantly mesmerized by her voice. Why didn't she ever perform with him? They would do amazing duets together, he just knew it. When she finished he clapped making her smile.

"That was amazing. One question." He said. She looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd I freak out when I thought you had a crush on me?" He asked. She smiled.

"It was just a month after we met, you didn't want to ruin our friendship." Dez laughed.

"Dude, you even went and got a spray tan, all the way orange. You thought since it was a turn off, she would stop liking you. Then I gave you a pepper to make you all gross and sweaty." Dez told him. Trish pulled something out of her bag.

"Actually, I got the DVD from the jumbo tron guy, I can play it for you." Austin grinned and nodded. They all laughed as the scene played out in front of them.

"Orange is definitely not my color." He said after it was finished. Ally nodded her agreement.

"Well, we're going to go get some food. What do you guys want us to bring you back?" Trish asked. Austin and Ally both gave their orders and watched as their friends walked out of the room.

"So..." Austin said scratching the back of his neck. "You want to take a walk?" He asked. She looked at him in confusion.

"Well, I'm allowed to go to the courtyard, but you'll have to push my wheelchair though." He said waving his cast covered arm. She smiled.

"I would love to go." She helped him up, allowing him to put a lot of his weight on her so he wouldn't hurt his broken leg. He sat in the wheelchair as she pushed him out into the hallway. Once they got into the courtyard the sun was just about to set.

"It's beautiful." Ally whispered, squinting at the bright orange sun. Austin watched her with a smile on his face.

"So are you." He said. His eyes widened. Did he just say that? She turned to look at him.

"What?" She said, not hearing what he had said. He sighed in relief.

"Nothing." He said quickly. She looked at him curiously. She was sitting on the bench beside him, still staring at the sun when he grabbed her hand in his.

"Can you tell me when we fell in love?" He asked.

"Well, I had just gone on a date with Dallas..." She began.

**Flashback**

"Thanks Dallas, that was a great night." I said when we walked into Sonic Boom. He grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." He said. He was about to lean in when...

"Hey people! I'm not interrupting am I?" Austin came running into the store. I glared at him, obviously he was!

"Uh no, I was just bringing Alls back from our date." Dallas answered.

"Ally." Austin said firmly. I found that weird, he has always called me Alls. I shrugged it off as I watched Dallas walk out of the store. He turned and smiled and I waved. As soon as he was gone it was question time.

"What the heck Austin?" I asked.

"What?" He said.

"You ruined my kiss! He was about to kiss me! And what's up with the whole Ally thing? You call me Alls all the time." I said angry. He sighed.

"Ally...I..." He had trouble choosing words.

"You what Austin?" I snapped back at him.

"I'm..." He stopped and took a step closer to me, making me back into the counter. His hands placed on the counter on both sides of me, his arms barriers, trapping me in.

"I'm in love with you." He said, he leaned in and his lips brushed mine. He was about to pull away when I put my hand on his neck, bringing his lips back to mine.

**End Flashback**

"I ruined your date too? Geez, I am a jerk." He said. "But, I got the girl..." He said with a grin on his face. Ally laughed.

"So, if you kissed me back, why were you dating Dallas?" He asked, he flinched at the name. He was confused by his body's reaction to the name. Did this mean he was beginning to remember? He didn't know, but he was hoping it was a sign that he was.

"Because, I had been in love with you too, but after you had told me you wanted to be friends, I just..." She trailed off.

"Gave up hope?" He finished for her.

"Exactly." She said nodding. He nodded to himself, thinking. 'Am I really about to ask this?' He thought to himself.

"You're not going to give up hope now are you?" He asked. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He sat up a little straighter.

" What I mean is, you're not going to give up on me remembering are you?" He asked, a nervous tone to his voice. She shook her head.

"No..." She didn't know why he needed to know, he didn't have any feelings towards her except friendship.

"Good." He said, a small smile on his face. She didn't know what else to say.

"You want to go back? I'm sure Trish, Sam, and Dez are probably back by now." She said looking at her watch. Austin nodded and she pushed him back to his room. Sure enough their friends were there waiting.

"Where were you guys?" Sam asked.

"Oh we just went to the courtyard." Ally answered. Austin had a spaced out look on his face. Dez nudged him.

"Dude, I've been waving this chili dog in front of your face for a minute now, you haven't noticed. What's up?" He asked, looking at his friend oddly. Everyone in the room turned towards him. He closed his eyes a second before answering.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine." Dez laughed.

"Well, I didn't ask how you were, but okay." He said causing everyone to laugh. Ally wondered what was making Austin so spacey all of a sudden.

**AN: So it's not letting me sign in to upload so I'm kind of getting upset, I really want to upload so I can know what you guys think about the chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

He watched as she walked down the aisle, she looked beautiful. Her dress was the perfect dress for her. Beautiful, yet modest. He couldn't wait to marry her, he wishes she was up here already so he could tell her just how much he loves her. Finally Ally and Mr. Dawson made it up to the alter. Mr. Dawson placed his daughter's hand gently in Austin's. The minister began going through the ceremony, but Ally raised her hand. Austin shot a look of concern at her, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Excuse me?" She said in a quiet voice. The minister turned towards her.

"Yes dear?" He said, confused by why she was interrupting her own wedding.

"I have something I need to say." She said. He gestured for her to speak and she turned to Austin.

"Austin, I can't marry you, I'm in love with Dallas." Suddenly Dallas was next to Ally's side in mere seconds. Everything was going blurry and Austin couldn't breathe.

"Ahhhhh!" Austin jerked up. He was breathing uncontrollably. His mom by his side.

"Shhh...it's alright. Austin honey, I'm here." She cooed. He finally regained control of his breathing and he swallowed thickly. She handed him a glass of water. He took a drink and set it on the table beside his bed. He looked around. He was in a hospital room. He sighed in relief. It was just a nightmare. Wait, was he about to marry Ally?

"Was it a bad dream sweetie?" Jennifer asked, smoothing back his hair which was damp with sweat. Her twenty year old son nodded slowly, lost in his thoughts.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He tried to say something, but his voice was hoarse. She handed him the glass once again and waited as he took a few sips.

"It...it was about Ally and I." He began. Jennifer nodded. Austin heard snoring and seen his dad lying on the couch in the room.

"Yeah?" His mom said.

"Yeah. We were getting married and she said she was in love with some guy named Dallas and that she couldn't marry me. Mom, do you think I'm getting my memory back?" He asked, a hint of hope in his voice. She sighed.

"I'm not for sure sweetie, but I definitely do think this is progress." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah..." He said. He laid his head back on the pillow and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Just...get some sleep okay?" She said. He nodded.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Ally walked into Austin's hospital room, a smile on her face. His eyes immediately lit up and a grin was placed on his face when he seen her. Mark and Jennifer shared a knowing look at seeing how their son got so happy as soon as she walked through the door.

"Good morning." She said. She sat carefully on the end of his bed by his feet.

"Morning sunshine." He said causing her to laugh.

"Look what I brought you." She said bringing a box out from behind her back. It was a take out box filled with pancakes.

"Ahh sweet. Thanks! So much better then the food here. I swear, this place is like a bad hotel." He said. Ally laughed.

"Great description there." She said. Just then the doctor came in.

"Morning Austin." She said brightly.

"Morning Dr. Hall." He said, mouth full of pancakes. Ally rolled her eyes at him and he made his go cross eyed for her. She laughed.

"Well, I have some good news." Dr. Hall told him. He looked up at her, anticipating the news.

"You can go home today!" She said.

"Yes!" He said excitedly. "It's about time. I've been in here foreverrr!" He said. Just then Andrew, Alex, Trish, Sam, and Dez came in.

"Hey, we heard the news and we're here to help pack up all these flowers!" Trish said. Austin grinned. He was so happy and ready to be going home. Jennifer got into his suitcase and brought out a pair of his jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"Here you go sweetie." She said. She was about to help him up when he stopped her.

"Ally can you help me?" He asked. Ally's face reddened. Did he honestly want her to go into the bathroom to help him change? Yeah they were getting married, but he was just now learning things about her. She cleared her throat.

"Uh...sure." She held out both of her hands and he grabbed onto them. Everyone watched silently as she helped him into the bathroom. She closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry, I have boxers on underneath this dress." He said with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Austin, it's a gown not a dress." She said, completely ignoring the first part of his comment. He leaned onto the sink so he could hold himself up as she undid the ties in the back. She pulled the gown off of his shoulders and noticed tons of scars covering his back. He turned to face her, more were on his chest. She held back tears that were threatening to fall. She quickly made eye contact with him, she didn't want to get caught staring at him. He held up his arms, carefully, his arm was still broken. She slid the shirt on him. She went for the jeans, but he stopped her. Grabbing her hand, he placed it over his heart and she could feel it through his shirt, his skin. It was beating at a fast pace. Was he nervous? What would he even be nervous about? He then rubbed her cheek with the palm of his hand. He them moved his hand to the back of her neck, bringing her face closer to his. They were just an inch apart when he leaned in and closed the distance. She was shocked, to say the least. It took her about four seconds before she responded. Her hands were resting on his chest. His cast covered arm rested on her waist while the other one was still on the back of her neck. Ally had missed this. She had been wanting to kiss him for awhile now. She could tell he was about to deepen the kiss when they heard a knock on the door. Ally heard him sigh, and she felt his breath on her face.

"Are you two almost done in there? I gotta go!" They heard Dez call from the other side of the door. Ally's face reddened while Austin groaned quietly. 'Really Dez?' He thought to himself. Ally finished helping Austin dress, their moment now ruined, but neither could stop the smiles spreading across their face when they made eye contact.

"It's about time!" Dez said, he pushed passed them and into the bathroom as soon as they had opened up the door.

"Gosh Dez, there's a visitor bathroom right down the door!" Austin called to him. Trish and Sam drove Ally's car to Austin's house, while she rode with him and his family and Dez of course drove his own car. Sitting out front was a car with 'Welcome home Austin!' written on it.

"Is that...?" He began. He didn't want to just abruptly ask his mom and dad if it was his.

"Yep, all yours." His dad answered tossing keys back to him.

"Sweet! Thanks guys!" He said to his parents. Ally, Andrew, and Alex all helped him out of the car and he walked, well hobbled as fast as he could to his new car. It was a yellow Mustang, he was so excited, it was his favorite color.

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing. Thanks again mom and dad." He said. They both hugged their youngest child. Ally smiled, she was happy to see him happy.

"I can't wait till I get this cast off so I can drive it." Ally's eyes widened. She had been so stupid, she didn't even think about him being in a car. Granted, he wasn't driving when it happened, but still...she wasn't ready to see him drive just yet. Everyone went inside where there was cake and ice cream and the whole house was decorated. Austin looked like a little boy on Christmas. Now, that he was home, maybe things being normal would help jog his memory. She could only hope.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later, Austin had traded his cast on his leg, for crutches. He and Ally were also making progress, they hadn't kissed again, but they were hanging out non-stop, never leaving the other's side. She pulled up in his drive way and walked to the door. She rang the door bell and it opened revealing Alex. She hugged Ally.

"Morning!" She said.

"Morning, so is Austin ready?" She asked, they were going to spend the day together, again. Alex looked back into the living room.

"Well, he's at the beach...waiting. He's got a surprise for you." She said, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes. Ally looked at her curiously.

"We're all coming too, and Trish, Sam, and Dez are there already. So go on, we'll follow you there. He said he'll be right near the pier." Alex informed her. Ally nodded and went back to her car. When she pulled up to the closest space to the beach she got out and took her ankle boots off so she could walk through the sand. She seen all of them standing close together in a huddle. How had they gotten there before she had? She shrugged and continued her way down the beach.

"Guys, where's Austin?" She asked. They all moved back to reveal Austin. He was standing in dressy jeans, with the chain of course and a dressy button down shirt. The outfit complete with his dog tag and whistle. He turned around as quick as he could on his crutches.

"Ally, words cannot describe how I'm feeling right now." He said.

"What do you-" She tried, but he cut her off.

"Please don't talk." He told her gently. "Just listen." She nodded so he continued.

"Last night, I had a memory come to me in a dream. It's been happening all week, at first I thought it was my brain making up things to throw me off, but then last night-"

"At two in the freaking morning to be exact." Andrew said throwing a glare to his brother. Austin smirked. He just had to tell someone as soon as it happened.

"Anyways last night a memory came to me in a dream and I woke up and memories came flooding back to me. I remembered everything. From our first date to the proposal...but I want to do it again." He said with a smile on his face. She looked down at him curiously. Alex and Sam took his crutches away from him while his mom and Andrew latched onto his arms, guiding him as he kneeled, on the good leg of course. His cast may have been off but it was still incredibly sore.

"So Allison Marie Dawson, as long as I promise never to forget you again as long as we both shall live, will you please, please marry me?" He asked. She laughed quietly, tears coming to her eyes. Andrew helped his brother back up.

"So whattaya say?" He asked. He took her hand and took off the ring and held it up to her.

"Austin Shor Moon you better put that ring back on that finger." She said in a quiet voice. He grinned as he obeyed her and leaned down putting his lips to hers. She seen flashes and didn't even realize there was a professional photographer out there. They decided to go to dinner, just the two of them.

"So...how did your dream go?" She asked, he hadn't really mentioned anything about it. He leaned back in his chair.

"Well, it was more like a movie, I seen everything that you had already told me, and even more then that flashing before my eyes. Then randomly I just jerked up from sleeping. I threw a pillow at Drew and he got a little mad..."

**Flashback**

Austin sat up. "Holy crap." He muttered to himself. He ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"I remember!" He said excitedly to himself. He took his pillow and launched it across the room, making sure it hit his brother in the face. Thank goodness he was staying with his parents for right now, he wouldn't be able to tell them the good news until the morning!

"What the hell was that for?" Andrew asked sitting up and turning on the lamp.

"Dude!" Austin said excitedly.

"What?"

"I remember!"

"Austin, what are you talking about?" Andrew asked. Suddenly Jennifer, Mark, and Alex rushed into the room.

"Guys! I remember, I remember everything!" He said happily. His mom rushed to him hugging him, then his dad, then Alex.

"Oh my gosh! Austin that's amazing!" Alex said. She was so happy for her brother. Andrew yawned.

"Is this what you people have been up to since I moved back to Colorado? Wake up in the middle of the night?" Andrew asked with a smirk on his face.

"You don't understand, this is-" Andrew smiled.

"I know Austin, amazing." He finished for his brother. The rest of the family said good night and went back to their own rooms. They turned off the light and Andrew settled back into his bed happily.

"Hey dude?" Austin said. Andrew sighed.

"What. Do. You. Want. Now?" He asked.

"My pillow." Suddenly it went flying through the air and landed on the floor. Andrew chuckled to himself.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Now come on man! I have to get up, get my crutches, walk all the way over to the- ALEX!" Austin suddenly called. She came running to his door.

"What now, don't tell me you forgot everything?" She said.

"No, can you pick up my pillow?" He asked. She laughed and sighed and threw it to him.

"See Drew, you can learn somethin from her, service with a smile." Austin said. Andrew just groaned.

"Whatever you say little bro."

**End Flashback**

Ally was laughing when someone cleared their throat. They looked up to see Dallas standing over them.

"Dallas?" Ally asked, she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Hey Ally, you look great." He said. "Austin."

"What's up, bro?" Austin asked, Dallas or Ally didn't miss the slight sound of sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh, not much. So Moon, I heard you got into an accident." Austin nodded.

"Yeah, I did." He said.

"Heard you didn't remember your girlfriend." Dallas said. Ally sighed, couldn't he just leave?

"Fiance, actually and no, I didn't. But I remember her now." He said. He held Ally's hand on the table's surface.

"Oh, well congrats...but it's to bad, I could have gotten Ally to feel better if you never remembered her." He said in a cocky tone of voice. Austin stood suddenly, Ally smiled, always trying to protect her. Dallas held his hands up in surrender and walked away.

"Yeah, that's right. You walk away. No one messes with my Ally and get's away with it." He muttered as he sat back down. This made Ally giggle.

"You are just as weird as Dez sometimes." She said, still laughing. He frowned.

"But a cute weird." She said causing him to replace the frown with a boyish grin.

"You mean hot right?" He said with a smirk on his face. She laughed.

"Always." She said. He smiled. "Don't you forget it." He told her. They finished their dinner and headed back to her apartment, not a care in the world.

**AN: Hello to my fellow readers and writers(: I just want to tell you that I had a horrible day and a lot of the reviews I got just made it a whole lot better! Some of you just really know how to make a person feel good about their writing so I thank you all for that! So YAY! He got his memory back, I was going to originally have him go to her apartment at two in the morning to tell her he got it back, but I thought it was more romantic this way(: I hope you all thought the same and enjoyed it! Please review(: **


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, that one wasn't nice at all." Austin said walking down the side walk path. He skimmed his fingers down Ally's arm before intertwining their hands. She offered a small smile.

"I know, I hope we find the one for us." He nodded his agreement.

"Seriously." He muttered. "We have literally looked at ten different houses already this morning." They got back into his car and headed down the road. They drove for another thirty minutes, just looking at random houses for sale.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh." Ally finished for Austin. "Austin, it's beautiful! Let's go look inside! Open house day." She said pointing to the sign. He parked in front of the two story brick home. The brinks were a drakish brown and red color. Around all of the windows, the bricks were more of a tan color. Yes, it was a little larger then what two people should own right after they're married, but this house was just so beautiful. They walked inside to a large "foyer" type room.

"Hello, are you here for the tour?" A woman asked walking towards them. Austin and Ally nodded.

"Well, great! My name is Jessica and I am the owner, in case you were wondering." She said in a cheerful voice.

"I'm Aust-"

"NO WAY! It's Austin Moon!" A girl, about the age of thirteen came rushing down the stairs. She ran over to Austin and threw her arms around him.

"Wait, you're Austin Moon?" Jessica asked looking at him curiously. He nodded.

"Guilty." Jessica laughed.

"Well this is definitely an honor, having my daughter's celebrity crush touring my home. Sabrina has posters of you all over her room." She said. Austin and Ally laughed.

"And oh my gosh! You're Ally! You write his songs! And you were on his love show! I was so excited that you won! You really deserved it over Lacey!" Sabrina said.

"Well thank you!" Ally said, shocked she had a fan.

"Mom! Can we show them my room first?" Sabrina asked. Jessica looked over at Austin and Ally to see if they wouldn't mind.

"Lead the way." Austin said gesturing. Sabrina squealed as they all followed her up the stairs.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding." Austin murmured as he looked at the many posters on all of Sabrina's walls.

"Oh, and here's pictures I took at your concert last year!" She said excitedly showing him a scrapbook full of pictures that had to equal to at least two rolls of film. Austin's face reddened at the attention.

"Okay, Sabrina honey, do you mind if I take them on a tour?" Jessica asked. Sabrina shook her head no.

"You should buy our house. Then I can tell all my friends that Austin and Ally Moon live in my old house!" She said grinning at the thought. Ally smiled at her saying Ally Moon.

"We just might." Austin said. Jessica took them into the kitchen then, and Ally immediately fell in love. She could see her and Austin cooking dinner together and everything. The living room was huge also. She took them to the master bedroom where a large bathroom was inside of it. Once the tour was over she led them back to the foyer.

"So what do you guys think?" She asked them. Austin looked at Ally. Ally looked at Austin. They both looked at Jessica.

"We love it." They said together. Jessica clapped her hands together happily.

"Oh that's so wonderful! So just get to a real estate agent and we'll start doing the paperwork. Does Monday sound good to you?" She asked them.

"Yeah, sounds good." Austin said. They said good-bye to them and walked out hand in hand. As soon as Jessica shut the door Ally squealed as Austin picked her up and spun her around. He sat her down and gave her a kiss.

"We're gonna buy a house! This is awesome!" He said excitedly.

"I know. I can't believe it, everything finally feels so real again." Ally said as they got back into his car. They drove to her apartment to tell their friends the good news.

"You guys found one?" Trish asked. They nodded.

"Well that's great you guys!" She said. Sam, Trish, and Dez all hugged them. They then went over to Austin's parents house and told his parents and Alex and Andrew.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

"Well, here are the keys!" Jessica said placing the keys into Austin's waiting hand.

"I hope you have many good years in the house! we did." She said smiling back at her family who was in the car. Sabrina got out and rushed towards them.

"Will you guys take a picture with me?" She asked. Austin laughed quietly.

"Of course." Sabrina got in between Ally and Austin and Jessica snapped the picture.

"Well have a safe drive to your new house." Ally said waving.

"Thank you!" Jessica called back. They watched them drive away and then went into the house.

"Wow, look at this place. We can do so much with this house." Ally said.

"What do you say we start moving our things over today?" Austin asked raising his eyebrows.

"Austin that's a lot of work." Ally said. He nodded.

"I know, but the wedding is two months away. We don't want to come home from Hawaii and have to unpack our bags and all of our things." He said making a point.

"Well..."

"Pwease Ally. It'll bwe fun!" He said with a fake pout placed on his face. She sighed.

"Okay..." She said giving in. He threw his hands up.

"Yes! Austin Moon wins again!" He said running out to the car.

"I'll drop you off at your apartment and you can start packing and then I'll bring a u-haul truck over. Sound good?" He asked. She nodded. Not quite sure why they would need a truck, she didn't have that much and surely he didn't either. He dropped her off and Trish and Sam immediately started helping her.

"We're here. I picked up Dez, Drew, and Alex along the way." Austin said coming in through the door.

"Oh hey, we're almost finished." Ally said coming out of her bedroom. He nodded.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"Yeah, start taking those boxes down." She said pointing past them and into the kitchen area.

"Ho-ly crap." He said. "You have more then I thought."

"I know, me too! I thought you were being dumb when you said you needed a truck, but now I think it's a good idea." He laughed.

"Yeah I would say so. Come on Dez, Drew let's go get these loaded up." Austin said grabbing a box. In ten to twenty trips later all of the boxes were loaded up and ready to go.

"So, I know we already ordered couches, but do you just want to order a bed too?" Austin asked as they drove the truck to his apartment, his friends following him.

"Yeah I guess so." She said, it did make sense. Then their two old beds could go into guest bedrooms.

"Okay, well we can do that tomorrow then." He said. They got to his apartment and Ally looked around in his room.

"Oh goodness. I should have known that you had more then anyone else in this world." She said with a laugh.

"I know, it's going to take awhile." Austin said scratching the back of his neck and looking around the room. Ally nodded.

"Well Alls, ya better get to work!" He was about to leave when she grabbed his shirt and yanked him back.

"Oh, no, I don't think so." She said with a smirk on her face.

**AN: I know this chapter isn't the most interesting, but it had to be done. It's a transition chapter. So do you guys want the next chapter to be their rehearsal dinner and wedding? Please answer(: **


	12. Chapter 12

Ally woke up on October nineteenth in the best mood possible. It was the day of her wedding rehearsal and the day before she would officially be Mrs. Austin Moon. Her dad had flown in two weeks ago and Alex and Andrew had also returned to help get every last detail in order.

"Knock, knock." Ally heard Sam. She sat up in her bed as Sam, Alex, and Trish walked in. Sam sat on the end of her bed and handed her a Starbucks coffee. Ally sighed at the warmth of it.

"Thanks, I needed this." She said with a smile on her face.

"So, how do you want to spend the last day as Ally Dawson?" Trish asked twirling around in Ally's office chair. Ally shrugged.

"Well think of something! The rehearsal starts at five and it's only seven!" Alex said excitedly.

"Hmmm...how about shopping?" Ally asked.

"Okay! Go get ready!" Sam said. The girls left the room and Ally went to go get a shower. She smiled as the warm water rushed down her tense muscles, relaxing them. She couldn't believe her and Austin were going to be together for the rest of their lives. He was the most amazing person she had ever met. He was kind, generous, and everything he did was adorable in it's own little way. Even if some of it frustrated her every now and then. The point was, she was unconditionally in love with him and couldn't wait to start the rest of their lives together.

She got out of the shower, got dressed and headed out into the living room. The girls were on the couch watching T.V.

"Ready?" Ally asked. They all hopped up and they all went out to Ally's car.

"Where to first?"

"The mall, duh!" Sam said laughing. The girls walked around the mall.

"Hey, let's go in there." Alex said pointing at a store called Deb's. They walked in and were immediately in love with every little thing in the store.

"This is cute Ally, you should go try it on." Trish said shoving a dress her way.

"If you like it, you could wear it to the rehearsal." Alex suggested. Ally grinned and ran to go try the dress on. It was a lime green, that shockingly did not contrast with her pale skin. It stopped about mid-thigh.

"Oh Ally you look great!" Sam squealed. Ally shrugged.

"Are you guys sure it's not to short?"

"NO!" All three girls yelled together causing other customers to look at them curiously.

"Now we need accessories. I say you go with these silver heels, I found them over there." Sam said. Ally took off her boots and tried them on.

"These look good, I like them." She said. Alex grabbed her arm.

"Let's go look at jewelry!" She said.

After hours of shopping the girls were finally back at the apartment and getting ready for the evening ahead. Sam got in the shower first while Alex went to her parents to go get a shower. She thought it would be better then four girls waiting for one shower. Ally got another shower, feeling a little gross after power walking through the store. When the showers were done they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Ally called over her shoulder. She opened the door to see Mrs. Moon standing there, a smile on her face.

"Hello my soon to be daughter-n-law." She greeted Ally with a hug.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I thought I could hang here while you guys got ready, I'm hoping I'm not interrupting any thing." Jennifer said.

"Oh no of course not! I'm glad you're here. We're actually about to do our hair and I was wondering if you could curl mine the way you do yours?" She asked. Jennifer grinned.

"I would love too!" Jennifer curled Ally's hair while Sam, Trish, and Alex took turns applying different make up to her face.

"Well we better get going. Our nail appointment is in twenty minutes." Ally said. They left and headed for the nail salon. Luckily they were the only ones in there, which made it nice and more fun. Once their nails were done they headed back to their apartment to get their outfits on.

"Oh girls, you all look wonderful!" Jennifer gushed when the girls came out to the living room.

"So are the boys coming here?" Sam asked.

"Uh no we're actually meeting them there." Ally answered.

"Darn! I want to meet Andrew's girlfriend! I'm his sister and he has yet to introduce me! She just flew in yesterday actually." Ally laughed at Alex's ranting. They left and headed for the church. When they got there everyone was standing outside.

"Hey dad." Ally said walking over to her father. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey honey. How are you today?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just getting a little nervous for tomorrow!" She said. He laughed.

"It'll be the best day of your life, I promise." She smiled. She looked and seen Austin standing by his brother and who she assumed to be the girlfriend Melanie.

"Hey guys." She said walking over to them. Austin slung an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Ally, this is my girlfriend Melanie. Melanie this is Austin's Ally." Andrew said. Ally smiled and shook hands with her.

"It's nice to finally meet you Melanie."

"You too." Melanie said grinning at Ally.

"Well, shall we get started?" The minister, Michael said. He led them into the church.

"So do you guys have a CD?" He asked. Ally pulled two CDs out of her purse.

"Track four on this one is for the bridesmaids and track five on this one is the wedding march of course." She explained to the sound guy. He nodded and placed the first CD in.

"Okay, so how this is going to go, is basically a rough draft of what tomorrow is going to look like. It shouldn't last to long." Michael said to them. Ally watched as all of the girls descended down the aisle and finally it was her turn. She hooked arms with her dad as he led her down the aisle. The minister went through the vows.

"May I present to you. Mrs. and Mr. Ally Dawson." Michael said. Everyone laughed in the room.

"Haha very funny." Austin said with a smirk on his face. When they were finished they headed to Olive Garden for the dinner. Once the dinner was over Austin was having a hard time saying good-bye.

"Ally, I don't want to leave you!" He said pulling her back with her arm. She had tried to get into the car for the tenth time. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Even in heels she was still shorter then his six foot self.

"Austin you will be fine. You're going to have the last guy time as a single guy." She said reminding him of his 'sleep over' with the guys.

"I know but whoa, wait, I am not single!" She rolled her eyes. Always had to be Mr. Technicality.

"Same difference. Well, I gotta go! The girls are waiting." She gave him one more kiss and rushed to the car. The girls squealed and Austin watched curiously as the car pulled away. He wondered what they were doing for the rest of the night.

"So what do you guys want to do? More shopping?" Sam asked.

"No, let's just have a sleepover. I will miss living with you guys once tomorrow's over. Let's just stay in." Ally said. The girls smiled and agreed heading back to the apartment. They had a night full of fun and laughter. They ended up falling asleep at one in the morning which probably wasn't the best idea!

**AN: Okay, so I know that I told you the next chapter was going to be the wedding, but I just decided to focus on the girls' 'last' day and the rehearsal dinner. I hope you guys enjoyed it though(: **


	13. Chapter 13

Beep. Beep. Beep. A hand reached out from the pile of blankets and pressed all the buttons. Ally sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was six in the morning. She took her pillow and threw it on the nearest girl. Though, she didn't know which one it was.

"Ouch." Came the muffled sound. A few seconds later Alex surfaced and glared at Ally. Ally just laughed. They had moved all of their mattresses out into the living room and made one giant bed.

"Trish! Sam!" Alex called loudly. They too began to move and finally sat up.

"What's first?" Sam asked sleepily.

"Starbucks." Ally said. "Then hair appointment." The girls got up and got dressed quickly. They drove to Starbucks and got their coffee and then headed for the hair salon.

"Are you all ready?" A girl named Misty came out to the lobby. The girls nodded and stood.

"Okay, Ally you have me." Misty said looking at the book. "Trish you have Laura. Sam you have Michelle, and Alex you have Leslie." The girls all followed Misty and were delivered to their stylist. Ally settled into the seat knowing her hair was going to take awhile. Misty had told her at least two hours.

"So, are you excited for the big day?" Misty asked as she pulled various areas of Ally's hair into clips.

"Very." Misty smiled. Suddenly there was flashes and clicks. Ally looked and seen a cameraman.

"Who are you?" Ally asked, kind of ticked off.

"The short one hired me to take pictures of every little thing." He said pointing to Trish across the aisle.

"Trish, how are we paying for this?" Ally called down to her.

"You aren't. Sam, Alex, and I are. It's part of our wedding gift for you." Ally nodded.

"Oh. Okay then." She said as the photographer had moved onto go snap pictures of the bridesmaids. Ally closed her eyes, loving the feeling of someone playing with her hair. She wished she could go see Austin, but that wasn't part of the deal. It was bad luck and she knew it. She imagined Hawaii with him. It was going to be amazing. Just lying on the beach, just the two of them.

"So you aren't the bride right?" Leslie asked Alex as she did her hair.

"Nope, it's my friend Ally. She's over there." Alex answered.

"Oh. So you're a bridesmaid?" She asked.

"Yep."

"So, who's the groom?" Leslie asked her. Leslie found it kind of weird, it's not like she was going to know.

"He's my brother Austin." Leslie nodded.

"Don't you think it's just sweet to see two people in love?" Leslie said.

"Yeah, they do love each other. I don't think anything could break up those two." Alex said with a smile on her face.

"So, do you have anyone you're seeing?"

"No, I kind of like Austin and Ally's friend Dez, but I think Sam might like him. And besides I'll be going back to Colorado so it's not like we could start a relationship or anything." She said sadly.

"Dez. What an odd name." Leslie said laughing as she yanked on a piece of hair.

"Ouch." Alex yelped.

"Oh, so sorry." Leslie said. Her face expressionless, her thoughts going wild.

-TRISH AND SAM-

"Hey, Sam, did you hear what Alex just said?" Trish whispered. Sam shook her head.

"She said she likes Dez but she wasn't going to do anything because she thinks you like him too!" Trish said quickly. Sam laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec. Alex thinks. That I like. Dez?" Sam said laughing to the point where she had tears coming down her face.

"That's ridiculous. We're like brother and sister. Besides, I'm already dating someone." Trish's eyes widened.

"What the heck?" She yelled loudly. "Who, and why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked.

"Well, because I wanted to make sure it was going somewhere. And when Austin started getting better and was about to leave the hospital, I met a doctor there." She said with a smile on her face.

"His name is Jake. He's really sweet and very hot." Sam said laughing.

"Well you better got tell her that right now." Sam looked at Trish then at Michelle.

"Can we take a break for a quick second?" She asked politely.

"Sure." Sam hobbled over to Alex, trying not to mess up her hair.

"Hey Ally! SAM'S DATING A DOCTOR! SHE HAS BEEN FOR AWHILE!" She heard Trish literally yell.

"So, did you hear that?" Sam asked Alex. Alex nodded.

"So go for Dez, okay? I happen to know he likes you too." Sam said smiling at her new friend. Alex blushed.

"H-how do you know?" She asked.

"Because, I heard him and Austin talking about it. He wanted to make sure his best friend was alright with him liking his sister. Austin's happy for him by the way." Sam said grinning. Alex smiled and thanked her. Sam walked back to Michelle and plopped down in the seat.

"All settled. So what did Ally say?" Sam asked wondering what she thought about her dating the doctor.

"She said you better bring him to the wedding." Sam laughed.

"Fine, I'll text him right now." She said pulling her phone out.

"Uh, my phone is ringing, I usually wouldn't answer it, but it's an emergency." Leslie said apologizing to Alex. Alex said it was fine and watched as Leslie ran off in the back. She wondered what was wrong.

"Can you believe it?" Leslie said into the phone.

"I didn't even think they would last." The girl on the other line said.

"Well they did, but you have a boyfriend so it doesn't even matter." Leslie said.

"Oh it matters alright. They're gonna get what's coming to them." Leslie heard a click and knew she had hung up on her, and she knew this wasn't going to end well.

**AN: A little bit of drama, seeing as this story is going to last longer then I thought. It's just one of you mentioned try not to make it choppy so that's what I'm working on(: Hope you all enjoyed it(: and isn't that cute about Alex and Dez? And don't worry, Trish will have someone by the end of the story(: **


	14. Chapter 14

When their hair appointment was finished they got in the car and headed for the church. They were going to get ready in a room above where the ceremony would be held. As they were walking in a woman rushed towards them.

"Hi, I'm Nikki, the guys are already here so we need to rush past their room and get upstairs before he sees you!" She said quickly. Ally's eyes widened. The boys weren't supposed to be there until five. They ran after Nikki and headed up the stairs.

"Hey Austin, I think I just seen your bride run past the door." Andrew said laughing. Austin smirked.

"She's probably ticked that were here early. Oh well!" He said grinning. Upstairs, the girls were beginning to apply their make up when Jennifer walked in.

"Hey girls, Ally your dad's here, but he said he'll come up later. He wants to hang with the guys for awhile if that's okay." Ally nodded as she applied mascara to her eyelashes.

"So are you all excited?" Jennifer asked. Ally grinned.

"I am." Ally said. Jennifer smiled.

"Well, don't tell him I told you, but Austin has a little surprise for you. I don't know what it is, but he said he hopes you like it because it's important to him." She said smiling. Ally looked at her curiously.

"Wonder what it is." She said. The rest of the girls shrugged and continued getting ready.

"You guys are reciting your own vows right?" Trish asked. Ally nodded.

"Yep. Why?" She asked.

"Can I hear yours?" Trish asked hopefully. Ally laughed.

"Don't even think about it." She said.

"Fine." The girls continued talking and laughing.

"So mom, what do you think about Drew's new girl?" Alex asked Jennifer.

"I like her, I think she's very sweet." She said.

"Me too. She seemed shy at first but I think she's getting used to all of us now." Alex said.

"Well, what do you think about Dez Mrs. M?" Trish asked throwing a look at Alex, who's eyes widened.

"Oh, well of course I love Dez. I've known him since he was like three, he's practically my third son." Jennifer said laughing. Alex sighed. She might as well ask now.

"Well, what would you say if I dated him?" She asked her mom nervously. Jennifer grinned.

"I would say it's about time! I've been waiting for this since you were seventeen, I knew you guys would end up together." She said causing the girls to laugh.

"It's time." Nikki said poking her head in. Ally looked at the clock. Wow it was already five thirty. Time sure did fly by. Ally, who had just gotten into her dress turned to her friends and Jennifer.

"Help me with this?" She asked, gesturing towards her dress. Sam and Alex picked up the back as Ally began to walk. They hurried past the boys' door and into the bathroom in front of the church. Elevator type music was playing in the background.

"Okay, Alex count to ten and began down the aisle. Then Sam do the same, and then Trish. Then Ally and Mr. Dawson." She instructed. Mr. Dawson turned to Ally.

"You look so beautiful. I'm so happy for you Ally. You'll be in good hands." Ally felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Nikki gesturing towards the doors. It was time to go.

"Don't let me fall dad." She said. He grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't." She hooked hands with him and the doors to the room opened up. There he was, standing at the alter. Waiting. For her. Only her. She couldn't believe how happy and amazing her life was. She felt her dad tug her forwards and about fifteen seconds later she was just inches away from Austin. He held his hand out and her father placed her hand in his.

"Hi." Austin said, a grin on his face.

"Hi." She said smiling up at him.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate the joining of two people. Austin Shor Moon and Allison Marie Dawson. Now, Austin has prepared something for Ally today. Austin." Michael said gesturing to Austin. Austin turned to Dez, who handed him a guitar. Alex went and stood by Austin while Andrew came by and placed a mike in front of both of them, and then stood in front of one too. Austin smiled at Ally before they all started to sing.

You're on my mind, every night.

And in the morning when I wake, don't leave me lonely.

Can you just hold me, together before I break.

I just can't breathe without you, without you.

I'm so lonely, without you, without you.

Cuz today, you are all I need.

There is something, I see in your eyes.

Oh and it gives me butterflies, I just can't stop thinking

You make me weaken, Don't you know I will be true.

I just can't breathe without you, without you

I'm so lonely, without you, without you

I just can't be, without you, without you

Cuz today you are all I need

I'm going crazy without you

I'm going crazy without you

I'm going crazy without you

I just can't breathe

without you, without you

I'm so lonely

without you, without you

I just can't be

without you, without you

Cuz today you are all I need.

After Austin sang he looked up to meet Ally's gaze. She had tears in her eyes as she reached out to grab his hand.

"That was beautiful." She whispered. He smiled and turned back to Michael.

"Now, Austin and Ally have chosen to recite their own vows. Austin you can begin if you like." He said. Austin nodded.

"Ally," He began. He rubbed soothing circles on the palm of her hands with his thumbs.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. When we were sixteen and we first met, I thought there was no way there could be any girl more beautiful then you. Then I got to know you and I realized what a great person you were. You're kind heart continues to amaze me every day. I wouldn't want to spend another day without you as mine. I know I am being selfish, but I'm in love with you, and I've unfortunately had the experience of living life without you, and Ally, I don't want to ever go back to that. It was the worst time of my life. I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I would give up my career in a heartbeat if it meant staying with you forever. I love you Ally Dawson." Ally had fresh tears in her eyes.

"Austin, you are such an amazing person. For the years that I have known you, I feel like the luckiest person in the world. I go to sleep, you're on my mind, in my dreams. When I wake up you capture my thoughts, every time. And I know that you know how shy I am, so you know everything I'm saying is true if I can stand up here and say it in front of all of our friends and family. When it comes to talking about how in love I am with you, I have so much courage and strength that I could shout it to the world. You make me a stronger person every day. You and I have been through so much in our lives that only we know what the other has gone through. I think that's what makes us work so well together. I don't know, I'm not going to question it, but I am thankful for our relationship. And I love you Austin Moon." She said. Austin wanted to kiss her right there, but he knew he had to wait. The minister finished up the ceremony and finally the words were said.

"You may kiss the bride." He said smiling at Austin. Austin took Ally's face in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. Everything around them disappeared, it was just the two of them. The sound of clapping and cheering brought them back to reality.

"It is my honor to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Austin and Ally Moon." Michael said grinning at the newlyweds standing in front of him. Austin and Ally laughed happily as everyone in front of them cheered. They stood there for another second before they began walking down the aisle, the bridal party following behind them. Once they had gotten outside of the church Austin kissed Ally again.

"Can you believe it?" He said smiling.

"Believe what?" He chuckled.

"That we're married. We're actually married Ally!" He said picking her up and spinning her around.

**AN: So I hope you all enjoyed that and I just had to use an R5 song for this, and Without You is definitely one of the sweetest songs they have(: hahah so anyways I hope you liked the chapter(: **


	15. Chapter 15

"Uh guys, we kind of need to hurry this up a bit if you want to make it to your reception." The photographer said laughing. Austin could not keep his hands to himself and they really needed to get all of the pictures done.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Austin hold Ally's hand and the rest of the girls gather around Austin and the groomsmen around Ally." The photographer instructed. After the click they were done.

"So where's the limo?" Austin asked, it was his dad's idea to get a limo to take all of them to the hotel where the reception would be held.

"Out front." Ally said. The bride and groom and the bridal party walked together to the limo.

"Okay, so first Sam and Andrew will enter, then Alex and dad, then Trish and Dez. Then of course Ally and me." Austin said as they rode to the hotel.

"So what song are we entering to?" Trish asked.

"You guys are entering to Tik Tok, while Ally and me are entering to our first dance song." He told her.

"Awww, what song?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Can't tell ya, it's a surprise." Sam groaned.

"You do that a lot don't you?" She asked. Austin grinned.

"Why yes, yes I do." Finally they were at the hotel and they all stumbled out of the limo. Austin's dad was waiting outside, he had rode with Jennifer of course. He walked over to Alex, getting prepared to escort her into the reception. They all lined up and headed into the hotel. Once in the lobby they walked to the conference room where the reception was in full swing.

"Alright, is everybody ready for the couple of the night?" They heard the DJ call into the mike. They heard many people cheer.

"Okay, well first let's give it up for bridesmaid Sam and groomsmen Andrew!" Sam and Andrew walked in and everyone started cheering as they began to dance down the walkway to the bridal party table.

"Now, give it up for bridesmaid Alex and groomsmen Mark." The DJ yelled out. He called out Trish and Dez who also danced up the walkway causing everyone to cheer even louder.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for, the reason we are here, the bride and groom. Austin and Ally!" He yelled out to get the crowd excited. Everyone stood and cheered as L-O-V-E began to play out. Austin led Ally to the dance floor where he began to spin her around to the beat of the music.

"L is for the way you look at me." Austin sung to Ally as they danced, causing her to blush. The song was a good choice for their first dance, happy and upbeat, neither wanted a slow love song. They thought it made the occasion seem depressing. Everyone watched as the happy couple looked into each other's eyes as they continued to spin around the dance floor. After the first dance as a couple Austin danced with his mom twice while Ally took turns with her dad and Austin's dad. After that Austin danced with Alex while Ally danced with Andrew. Then Andrew went with Melanie, while Alex went with Dez, and Austin found Ally once again. After a half an hour of dancing, it was time to eat dinner. Austin held Ally's hand and pulled her chair out for her. They turned to see Dez clinking his fork against his glass.

"Okay, so I'm Dez. Yeah I'm the best man, be jealous. Any who. These two truly are the perfect couple. I remember the first day I met Ally Dawson. She came up and interrupted Austin and I filming his music video. I thought she was very uptight." He said causing everyone to laugh.

"She didn't like us eating in the store, no touching the instruments, yada yada yada. Anyways it went on like this for the rest of our friendship. Austin and I would eat, we would get in trouble. But then somewhere along the road, Austin began to fall, fast. Ally, you never caught him, but he would stare at you to the point that he probably looked like a stalker. He just adored you and I hope I can find a girl that I feel the same about some day." Everyone noticed how he looked at Alex when he said that, causing her to blush a furious looking shade of red.

"But anyways, I don't think anything will come between the two of you and I love ya both!" He said. Everyone cheered as Ally and Austin both took Dez into a group hug.

"Alright people listen up, it's Trish's turn to talk now. Okay so this little nimwad over here named Austin stole Ally's song back when we were sixteen, then he asked her to be his partner, that worked well. But like Dez said, Austin fell head over heels and this girl over here was way to blind to see it, but I did. And boy, was his love for her unbreakable. I've never seen anything like it. It's just crazy how two people can love each other so much. I know nothing will ever come between them, and if it does, it will be the end of the world. I love you both and I will always be here for the two of you!" Trish said causing laughter and tears to come from Ally as once again Austin and her pulled their other friend into a bone crushing hug. Once the dancing had begun again. Ally watched excitedly as Dez held his hand out for Alex.

"Austin, look." She said nudging him gently. He turned and looked in the direction she was looking at. He grinned.

"Finally." He said.

"Austin, may I borrow your bride for just one dance?" Andrew asked coming up to them. Austin laughed.

"Dude, you've already danced with her." He told his brother. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you're going to be sleeping next to her for the rest of your life, I think you can spare one dance."

"Fine, but at your wedding, Melanie is all mine." He said going to go find her so he could dance with her. Ally laughed.

"So how does it feel to be married to the most cocky guy on the face of the planet?" Andrew asked spinning her around. Ally laughed.

"He's not as bad as he was when he was sixteen." She said.

"True, I'll give you that." Andrew agreed.

"So, why is it that I haven't met you until I got married to Austin?" She asked curiously. Andrew looked around before meeting her gaze.

"Things were rocky. When Austin turned sixteen, and you guys were on the road to becoming famous, well our parents had a meltdown. Mainly dad. He was rude and Alex and I just weren't on the same page as them anymore. She was nineteen, I was twenty, we figured why not leave? What did we have to lose? Well we had a lot to lose. We didn't realize not having Austin in our life would suck so much. We promised ourselves that when he was eighteen we would come get him and take him away from all of the drama."

"But things got better?" Ally said watching as Austin and Melanie danced beside Mark and Jennifer, all laughing at something. Andrew nodded as he watched too.

"Of course they got better, mom sent dad to a therapist and Austin called me one day and said that dad had broke down and apologized. Alex and I flew home immediately and we all had a month of just spending time together. Then Austin left randomly. I'll never know why though." He said, confusion on his face. Ally bit her lip.

"I know why." She said quietly. Andrew looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Austin got me pregnant. He freaked out, so did I. So he ran away." She said sadly. Andrew's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh...Ally." He said. He didn't know what else to say. Ally smiled.

"It's fine now." She said.

"But you don't have a baby?" He asked. She shook her head as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I lost it." She whispered. She felt him wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"Well, I'm glad that you and Austin could move past that and finally be a married couple." He said with a small smile.

"Me too."

"Ally guess what!" Alex came rushing towards her. "Dez asked me out!" Ally turned and hugged her.

"Oh Alex that's great!" She said. "Wait, I forgot something, where's Sam's mysterious doctor?" Alex shrugged.

Ally turned to see Sam dancing with a man she hadn't met before.

"Sam, who's this?" She asked walking up to them. Sam blushed.

"This is Derek." She said. "Derek, this is Ally." Ally shook hands with him and nodded to Sam saying he was good for her. She looked over to see Trish dancing with a guy also. She had no clue who he was. Suddenly arms snaked their way around her waist and a pair of lips made contact with her bare shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Moon." He whispered into her shoulder.

"Hey...uh Austin, do you know who that is dancing with Trish?" He looked up and grinned.

"Yeah, that's my cousin Jeremy. He likes her." He said laughing. Ally grinned.

"They would be a cute-"

"Stop right there." They heard. Everyone in the room turned to the doorway. Ally's eyes widened at the sight. Lacey and Leslie standing in the doorway and...was that Dallas? Lacey took a step closer to them.

"Lacey what are you doing here?" Ally asked in a calm voice.

"I came to get what's rightfully Leslie's. I have Dallas now, so Leslie can have Austin, really it doesn't matter who gets him, just as long as he 's not with you." Lacey said glaring. Ally laughed.

"Oh wow, I don't think I've ever met someone as immature as you. I mean really? Austin can marry who ever he wants." Ally said.

"And Dallas why were you wanting me back just a few months ago?" She asked. Dallas stayed quiet.

"Don't talk to him. You don't deserve Austin, you almost killed him!" Lacey said. Austin's face had confusion written all over it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"The accident was your fault and you know it." She yelled pointing at Ally.

"If he hadn't been on his way to see you, he would have never gotten in that car." She said. Ally shook her head.

"No, no. That's not true." She said.

"Well, we're not leaving." Lacey said. Austin gave a look at Dez that said everything. He had dialed the number he needed. Now it was time to finish this.

"Guys, you're right." Austin said. Ally, Mr. Dawson, Austin's parents, well everyone, looked at him in horror.

"Austin what are you doing?" Ally asked. He looked at her and bit his tongue to keep him from spilling the truth.

"Ally, I love Leslie, I should have never sent her home." He said walking over to Leslie. He shared a look with Andrew and motioned over to Dallas with his eyes. He turned and looked past the doorway and seen them coming into the hotel.

"Now!" He said. He grabbed both of Leslie's arms as Dez and Andrew did the same with Lacey and Dallas. The police walked in at that moment. Austin turned to Ally as the police took over.

"Ally, do you really think I could love her over you? Of course not, I just needed to make it seem like I was on their side so I could easily grab them." He said. Ally sighed a sigh of relief and snuggled into Austin's chest.

"Oh and little miss princess, if you hadn't stopped jogging you would be dead right now." Lacey said, an evil look on her face. Ally looked up.

"Now what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Dallas here was going to take you, he's the one that had been watching you." Ally's eyes widened. She didn't have time to say anything as she heard the sound a fist make contact with a face. She then looked to see Austin clutching his hand and Dallas clutching his jaw.

"Don't you ever mess with my wife again." Despite the situation, Ally smiled, that was the first time Austin called her his wife. Sam rushed towards them with a towel wrapped around ice for Austin's hand. The police pulled the three out of the hotel and into their cars. Ally sighed.

"Alls, what's wrong?" Austin asked, using his good hand to guide her chin to make her look up at him.

"This is a disaster, they ruined our wedding." She said. He brushed away a tear with his thumb.

"No they didn't, the only way today could be ruined is if I wasn't married to you." He said before pressing his lips to hers again.

**An: Well, that is truly the end of Lacey, Leslie, and Dallas. I didn't want to make them interrupt the wedding, because everyone writes weddings like that. So I decided to make them crash the reception. Hope you all enjoyed(: **


	16. Chapter 16

Ally felt a tap on her shoulder as she danced with Austin. She turned to see Trish, Sam, and Alex standing there.

"Guys! It's time, you both need to go get changed." Alex said, reminding them of the plane that would be taking them to Hawaii. Ally kissed Austin before allowing her friends to drag her to the bathroom.

"You take care of my daughter won't you?" Austin heard. He turned.

"Of course I will Mr. D. I love her with all my heart." He said quietly. Mr. Dawson hugged his son-n-law.

"Go get ready, don't want to be late." He told him. Austin ran off with Dez and his brother. A few minutes later everyone was standing outside of the hotel, Austin's bright yellow car waiting for them as they said good-bye.

"I love you dad." Ally said to her father. He hugged her close.

"I love you too." Then she and Austin switched, she hugged Mark and Jennifer as Austin hugged her father again.

"See ya in two weeks!" Austin and Ally called together. He held the car door open for her before going over to his side. Just to show off he flew off the parking lot.

"So are you ready for Hawaii?" Austin asked as he took her hand with his free hand. He pulled onto the highway, heading for the airport.

"Of course. Couldn't imagine a vacation any better then Hawaii." She said grinning at her husband. Once at the airport they got their bags and their tickets and headed for the gate. The woman working at their gate gave their luggage to a man that would take it out to load it up. Austin took Ally's hand as they boarded the plane and found their seats.

"How many hours?" Ally asked.

"About five and a half." She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled out a book he had been reading, yes Austin Moon read a lot these days. He happily blamed his wife. It felt good to call her that, and he couldn't wait to really say, "This is my wife," or "My wife and I," He also couldn't wait to have kids. When they were sixteen, it wasn't the best idea and they should have been more careful, but now they were both adults and mature. They would be good parents. After a hour of straight reading Austin leaned his head against Ally's and was soon asleep. Hours later he felt someone lightly shaking his shoulder. He looked up to see a flight attendant.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we're about to land." She said with a kind smile. He sat up.

"Oh, well thank you." He said, glad she was there to wake him up. Ally was still asleep.

"Alls, wake up. We're about to land." She sat up and yawned. She looked out the window and admired the deep blue that was the ocean. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Did you sleep the whole five hours?" He asked, shocked if she did, but she shook her head no.

"I woke up a couple hours ago and seen you were asleep and that we were nowhere near land." She said. He nodded. They felt the lurch of the plane hitting the ground and the excitement in both of them was growing. When they were free to get off Austin stood and held his hand out for his wife. They got off the plane and could smell the salty air. There was a light breeze making Ally's hair flow away from her face. They went inside the airport and got their luggage. They were staying at the same hotel they had stayed at during Love's Mysterious Game. They had really enjoyed their time at the hotel and everyone that worked there was extremely nice.

"Oh Aloha Mr. Moon." The woman behind the desk said. Austin smiled.

"Are you glad to be back?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, how did you remember me?" He asked. She laughed.

"Well, I was a maid when you and your many girls came out here, but now I'm a manager." She said with a proud smile.

"Well congratulations, I bet it's nice to not have to make millions of beds all day." He said causing her to laugh. She gave them their key and called for the bellboy to get their bags. They followed him up to their room. After he closed their door Ally squealed in excitement.

"Look! We have a beach view this time!" She said excitedly. He laughed at her happiness as they walked out onto the balcony.

"What do you want to do first? We're here for two weeks this time so we can pace ourselves." He said. She grinned.

"Hmmm, well it's seven. Maybe we should get dinner first?" She suggested, suddenly aware of how hungry she was. He nodded his agreement. She smoothed out her 'honeymoon' dress. It was a light yellow with a white jacket type thing to go over it. Austin wore dressy jeans and a matching yellow button down shirt. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and found Austin waiting for her in the hall. He grabbed her hand.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded. When they reached the line that began the beach they both took off their shoes. Ally loved that they could walk down the beach to get to all the restaurants.

"Let's go there. That sounds good." Ally said pointing at a huge restaurant called Angler's.

"Okay." He said continuing to guide her through the sand. When they got to the steps that led up to Angler's from the beach they put their shoes back on.

"Hi, welcome to Angler's. Would you like a table outside or inside?" The woman asked.

"Hmm...outside." Austin said. "Is that okay with you?" He asked looking at Ally. She smiled and nodded. They got out on this balcony with only four tables, and they were the only ones out there which was nice. They both ordered sweet teas. The waitress handed them their menus and left them to choose.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked. He smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said causing her to blush. The waitress came back a few minutes later and took their orders in. As they ate they watched a team of volleyball players toss the ball back and forth.

"Oh look! There goes dolphins." Ally said pointing out into the ocean. They jumped out many more times.

"They look like they're dancing." She said laughing. Austin laughed along with her. After they finished eating they headed back out to the beach. They walked along the shore line this time, allowing the cool, refreshing water hit their feet and wash up their legs. There was a group of teenagers out on the beach playing music. They recognized the song to be The Time of My Life. Ally laughed.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked. She pointed to the group.

"The song, it's perfect for right now don't you think?" She asked smiling. He chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely perfect for us." He said grinning. When they got back to their room Ally pulled out her phone and called Alex.

"Girl what are you doing calling me when you have a hormone obsessed husband waiting for you?" Alex scolded. Ally laughed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, but I don't know what to do. What if he doesn't think I look pretty." Ally whispered the last part.

"Ally, you picked the most appropriate outfit for the first night of your honeymoon, plus it's going to come of anyways so I don't think it really matters!" She said. Ally's mouth dropped open.

"Alex! This is your brother we are talking about!"

"So! Just put the dress or whatever the hell it is on and go out there before he thinks you fell in the toilet!" Ally sighed.

"Fine."

"Alright, love ya girl." Alex said. Ally said bye and hung up the phone. She pulled the night gown out. She put it on, suddenly nervous more then ever. It stopped about mid thigh and she was wondering if she should have gone with something longer. She decided to leave the robe off and she opened the door and shut off the light. Austin was standing on the balcony. His hands holding onto the railing so tight his knuckles were turning white. In a moment of bravery Ally walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He had his shirt off and she laid her head on his back, feeling the warmth of his skin.

"Hey, I was beginning to worry about you. I thought you got lost." He said, still facing the ocean. The sun was starting to set and it looked beautiful reflecting off of the water.

"Haha very funny." Ally said. Austin turned in her grasp to face her. His back leaning against the railing. He took in her appearance, his eyes widening slightly.

"Alls, you look...whoa." He said. She blushed a shade of pink and he smiled.

"You don't think I look ridiculous?" She asked, nervous. He chuckled quietly.

"Of course not. You look gorgeous." He said as he leaned down to kiss her.

**AN: Well, I'm sure a lot of you know what happens next! :P I just don't like writing those kinds of scenes, especially between Austin and Ally, they're still so innocent :) lol so anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and their first day in Hawaii(: **


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Ally woke up, Austin's arm's wrapped tightly around her waist. She smiled. She turned over in his arms to see him still asleep. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. So peaceful. She wiggled free and went to the phone and ordered room service. A few minutes later Austin woke up because of the smell of pancakes.

"Pancakes! Heck ya!" He said sitting up. Ally laughed.

"You truly are a dork sometimes." She said handing him a plate.

"But I'm your dork, and you love me for it." He said between bites. She laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Beach?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sounds amazing." He said. After they were done eating they both got dressed for the beach. Ally wrapped a towel around her and they headed for the beach. They laid out their towels and Austin got out the suntan lotion and squirted some on his hand. He smoothed back Ally's hair and began rubbing it on her back.

"What are you doing that for?" She asked. "I want to be tan when we go back. Not pale." Austin chuckled.

"I promised your dad I would take care of you, and that includes not letting you burn to a crisp. You're so pale that five seconds in the Hawaiian sun will have you looking like that lobster we ate last night." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said laughing. Once he was done they went into the ocean just to float around for awhile. They loved when the waves would crash into them, it sent them floating all over the place. They smiled as they seen two little kids running up and down the beach.

"I can't wait to be a mom." Ally said thoughtfully. Austin smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"You're going to be an amazing mom Alls, I know it." He whispered. After awhile they went and laid out in the sun for awhile. The sun was so warm that they were dry within minutes. Ally fell asleep and Austin watched as the sun made her skin shine almost. A little while later Austin put on his shirt and Ally put on a cover up and they walked down to a place called the Shrimp Shack for lunch. Afterwards they went back to the beach and spent the rest of their day there just enjoying every minute of each other's company. When they got to their hotel room they decided just to stay in and order a pizza, they were exhausted, the sun can really wear a person out.

"So I'm wondering how Dez and Alex are doing." Austin said grinning.

"I don't know, but aren't they just so cute?" Ally gushed. Austin made a sound that could be classified as a snort?

"Yeah. Adorable." Ally threw a pillow at him.

"Now come on, you got your romantic fairytale love can't Dez and your SISTER get one too?" She asked causing him to laugh.

"Well, yeah. But I mean, it's my best friend, and my SISTER. It's gonna take some time getting used to the idea." Ally nodded.

"I'll give ya that, oh and let's not forget about Trish and your cousin." She said.

"Oh goodness, I am grateful that Sam and Andrew have their own lovers so they don't end up dating." He said. Ally laughed.

"You're so dramatic. You should at least be happy that your sister is in good hands. You know Dez will take care of her." Austin smiled.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I am happy." She leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"Good." She said. They ate their pizza and watched movies for the rest of the night.

- A WEEK LATER-

"Ally!" No answer. "Ally." No answer again. "Ally." Nothin.

"ALLISON MARIE DAWSON!"

Ally came running out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, dripping from head to toe and shampoo covering her head.

"What?" She asked wondering what was so urgent.

"Where is my dog chain?" Austin asked, panic written all over his face. She had a look that could kill.

"You called me out of the shower for this?" He nodded.

"It's important! Andrew and Alex gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday!" He said stomping his foot much like a five year old. She sighed. She walked into the bathroom and walked back out, chain in hand. He grinned.

"Love you." He said to her retreating form. She smiled to herself.

"Love you too...I guess!" She said before running in and locking the bathroom door just as she heard the door knob being yanked on and the slam of a fist on the door. She laughed.

"You better know." He said causing her to laugh again as she stepped back into the warmth of the shower.

"So, tomorrow is our last official night here. What do you want to do?" Ally asked as she curled her hair. Austin leaned against the door frame.

"I could think of a few things." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant. Besides you've gotten what you want every night for the past two weeks so I don't want to hear complaining." She said. He smirked.

"Well, I don't know about your thoughts but I definitely know those screams coming from you were not angry ones." Austin said causing her to blush.

"You are horrible you know that?" She said smacking him with her towel.

"But you love me." He said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"But seriously what do you want to do?" He thought for a moment.

"How about we spend the day at the beach, then go get ready at like five, go to dinner, and then go shopping, since you haven't asked to go shopping once this entire trip." She grinned.

"Awww you're such a good husband." She said patting him on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." He walked out of the bathroom and plopped on the bed.

"Are you ready yet? I'm starved. Oh hey look, there's a wedding going on at the beach." He said walking out on to the balcony. Ally came out behind him and sure enough there was a bride walking down a makeshift aisle of sand.

"Oh how romantic, we should have thought of that." She said in a dreamy voice. He grinned.

"Well, that can be my second wedding." He said earning another smack.

"Kidding, it can be our vow renewal, you know like our tenth anniversary, we could come here, fly out our friends and family." She smiled.

"That would be nice." She said in agreement. They watched for a few more seconds before leaving for dinner. Both a little sad that their trip was coming to an end, but both extremely excited to start their lives as a married couple.

**AN: Well, I hope you all liked it(: **


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you sure we grabbed everything?" Ally asked as she and Austin were about to aboard the plane.

"Alls, I'm sure. Let's go." He said nudging her. She sighed and went through the tunnel and the door leading to the plane. They found their seats and settled into them. They felt the familiar lurch and the plane was off into the sky. Austin leaned over and kissed his wife.

"I cannot wait to be home." He whispered. She nodded, looking out the window.

"Me too."

-FIVE HOURS LATER-

"Do you see them yet?" Trish asked hopping up and down. Jeremy laughed at his girlfriend.

"Nope. Not yet." He answered. Derek and Sam walked up with everyone's coffee and two hot chocolates for Dez and Alex.

"I can't wait to see them!" Alex squealed.

"I can't wait to get all the details." Sam said raising her eyebrows suggestively. The girls laughed.

"Look! There they are!" Alex yelled. Everyone rushed over to them.

"Oh my gosh! Ally! You're so tan! Hey Austin!" Alex said hugging both. Many more hugs were passed around as the group walked to get their luggage.

"Where's my dad? I thought he wasn't flying home until after we got back." Ally said curiously.

"All the parents are waiting at your house for a party! Oops!" Sam said in a rush. Austin grinned.

"Sweet, party time!" He said. They got into their cars and headed to Austin and Ally's.

"SURPRISE!" Mark, Jennifer, Andrew, Melanie, Mr. Dawson, and another woman, Ally didn't know who, all yelled surprise. After another round of hugs, they had cake and ice cream and Austin and Ally told them all about their time in Hawaii.

"Ally, this is Kristen." Mr. Dawson said. Ally shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." She said politely.

"You too, your father has told me so much about you. I feel like I already know you!" She said laughing. Mr. Dawson's face turned red.

"So Mr. D...is she your new girl?" Austin asked as the girls had migrated away.

"Uh...no."

"Oh come on Mr. D! We're family now!" Austin said throwing his hands up.

"Yes, we are. Which means you can stop calling me Mr. D." He said patting Austin on the shoulder.

"Sorry, old habit. So...is she?" He asked again. Mr. Dawson grinned.

"OH! She so is! Look at you Mr. D!" Austin said causing Mr. Dawson to laugh. Around ten that night people began to leave.

"Well, I'm glad you both had a nice time and I'm glad you're back." Jennifer said hugging both of them. Mark and Mr. Dawson hugged them and told them congratulations on their house and married life. Once they were gone Austin and Ally plopped down on the couch.

"What a day." Ally said putting her feet on his lap. He smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm glad we're home. I love our house too, it already feels like a home." He said looking around, a content smile on his face. He leaned to her side of the couch and began kissing her. He kissed a line from her lips, down her jaw, and then to her neck. She closed her eyes.

"Austin, if you're going to keep this up we need to relocate. Now." She said causing him to grin. He stood up and stretched. She stood to and was about to walk off when he grabbed her and carried her up the stairs bridal style.

The next morning Austin woke up and decided to cook breakfast for Ally. He cooked eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She shuffled in just before it was done.

"Morning." He said leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back and smiled before sitting at the table. He brought over all of the food on plates. It was silent for a few minutes while they ate. Ally looked in deep thought and he wondered what she was thinking about. He was about to ask when she spoke.

"Austin, I've been thinking." She said quietly.

"Don't hurt yourself Alls." He said smiling. She smacked him lightly on the arm as he laughed.

"Shut up, but anyways...I decided. I want to have a baby." She said biting her bottom lip.

"Well, of course we do. Why wouldn't we want kids." He said shrugging his shoulders. She sighed. He didn't catch on.

"No, Austin. I want to get pregnant. Like now." She said. She was about to take another bite of pancakes, but suddenly he picked her up and was rushing up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You said you wanna get pregnant right now." He said. She laughed.

"I didn't mean this second."

"Oh well, practice never hurt anyone!" He said as he shut their bedroom door.

**AN: Well, I think the next chapter is going to be the last one, and I kind of came up with an idea for a new story, but I want to run it past you guys. Okay so this came to me after reading a new book, what about Ally going missing and Austin has to find her? Do you think you guys would want to read it?**


	19. Chapter 19

Ally was hurriedly cleaning up everything before Austin got home from the studio. She wanted everything to be perfect. She ran into the kitchen and flung the oven door open checking the lasagna once again. She decided it was done and she took it out setting it on the stove.

"Alls, I'm home!" She heard Austin call. A chill ran down her spine. She couldn't wait to tell him. He came in.

"Smells good." He said leaning in to kiss her. She smiled. She watched as Austin took in the dimly lit kitchen and the table all set up, complete with candles.

"What's the special occasion?" He asked taking off his jacket. She scoffed.

"Can't a wife cook a special dinner for her husband just because?" She asked. He smirked.

"Okay." He said. He pulled her chair out and then sat down and they both filled their plates. A few minutes into the dinner Ally decided it was time.

"Austin, I have something I need to tell you." Ally said.

"I knew it!" He said grinning. She rolled her eyes. She reached over and grabbed her purse. She pulled a thin piece of paper out. She handed it to him. He looked at her curiously before looking down. His eyes widened as a grin spread across his face.

"We're gonna have a baby!" He said. He ran and grabbed her from her chair.

-NINE MONTHS LATER-

Austin smiled at the memory of when Ally told him. He couldn't have been happier. It was the most amazing news he could have ever heard. He looked over at his very pregnant wife. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, her hand resting gently on her stomach. Suddenly though, she woke up. Panic in her eyes.

"Austin, it's time! The baby's coming!" She said clutching her stomach in agonizing pain. Austin's eyes widened and he took off for the stairs grabbing the overnight bag. He helped her slowly down the path and into the car.

"Austin hurry, please!" Ally begged as Austin floored it to the hospital.

"I can't drive any faster Alls." He said as he weaved in and out of the cars. He got his cell phone out and called Dez and Alex, who had just gotten married.

"Hello."

"Hey, Alex. It's me. You and Dez need to get to the hospital, Ally's in labor." He said into the phone. He heard a squeal on the other side of the phone and he pulled it away from his ear.

"Okay! We're on our way! I'll call Trish and Jeremy and Sam and Derek. So don't worry about it."

"Okay, I call Mr. D once we get there. Oh and can you call mom and dad, thanks Alex." He hung up the phone and took the exit that would take them to the hospital. He pulled under the over hang and jumped out of the car. He rushed over to her side and helped her out. He walked her in and the nurse behind the desk came rushing towards them.

"Oh my, you're gonna have a baby!" She said excitedly. Ally glared daggers at her.

"Ya think?" She said. Austin sighed.

"I'm sorry, she's got a little trouble dealing with pain." He said. The nurse smiled.

"It's fine, let's get you into a wheelchair."

She pressed a button and within seconds another nurse had a wheelchair and they were helping Ally into it. They rushed her down the hall and into a room that had been assigned to her. They put her into a gown. The doctor came in.

"It's going to be awhile. If you want you can go out and call family." He said. Austin nodded getting out his phone. He headed into the wall, shutting the phone behind him.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mr. D. It's me Austin. I'm at the hospital, Ally's in labor." Austin said.

"Oh goodness! We'll be right there!" Mr. Dawson said. He and Kristen were serious now, and they both moved to Los Angeles to run the Sonic Boom there. Austin said good-bye to him and turned to see Alex, Dez, Trish, Jeremy, Sam, and Derek running down the hall.

"Has she had the baby yet?" They all asked together. Austin chuckled.

"Guys, we just got here." He said.

"Yeah, your parents are out parking your car." He looked at them curiously and then patted his pants pockets.

"My keys!" He said.

"Were left in the ignition." Trish said with a look that clearly said, 'You idiot.' He grinned and shrugged.

"Austin! Has she had the baby yet?" Lester, Kristen, Mark, and Jennifer said running towards him.

"No not yet, I should probably go in there." He said. He waved and headed in the room. They were still preparing everything. He walked over to Ally and grabbed her hand.

"You'll stay with me won't you?" She asked, her forehead covered in sweat. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Of course I will. I love you Ally." She smiled.

"I love you too." After tons of screams and squeezing Austin's hand, Ally gave birth to a girl that they named Alyssa Shor Moon. Ally insisted on using Austin's middle name.

"Here's your daughter." The nurse said handing a pink bundle to Austin. He had tears in his eyes. She had his curly blonde hair, but Ally's beautiful shade of brown eyes. He knew right then, he was already wrapped around her finger and would be for the rest of his life.

"Alls, isn't she beautiful?" He asked leaning down. Ally smiled at him.

"She is." Alyssa opened her eyes then and looked up at him.

"Hi Alyssa, it's your daddy. I love you." He said as he kissed her forehead. He handed her to Ally as the doctor and nurses went out into the hall.

"I'm going to go get everyone." He said. She smiled and nodded.

"Lester, mom, dad, would you like to meet your granddaughter?" Austin asked. Immediately everyone was hugging, of course. They all snuck into the room and each got a hold to Alyssa who, Ally and Austin could tell, was going to be the most loved little girl in the world. Austin and Ally could not wait to raise their daughter.

**AN: Well there you have it(: So about the new story, do you want Ally and Austin to be sixteen when she gets kidnapped or do you want it to be a continuation off of this story? It's up to you guys(: Please, please let me know!**


End file.
